Samhain's Potion
by Alininha
Summary: Uma carta anônima é entregue... Como acreditar em alguém que já te traiu? Mione em seu 7º ano, tudo ia bem até a chegada de uma misteriosa e complicada missão, que consiste em possuir 1 vida em suas mãos, ou serão 2? Reviews please! Spoilers do livro 6!
1. A Carta

-Harry! Rony!

Hermione alcançou os garotos rapidamente.

-Você não ia à loja de livros Mione?

-Está fechada...

-Bem que eu desconfiei que você não trocaria os livros por nós gratuitamente...

-Não fale assim, dá impressão de que eu sou uma maníaca obsessiva e compulsiva por livros...

-E não é? – Mione o encarou ameaçadoramente – calma eu tava só brincando...

-Está bem, eu te desculpo – disse com irrelevância.

-Ei! Mas quem disse que eu pedi desculpas? Eu disse que foi uma brincadeira, é diferente...

-Vocês tão começando a encher com essas briguinhas à toa...

-Está bem Senhor Sério e Certinho... – disse Mione em tom de brincadeira.

-Certinho? Acho que é a última coisa que o Harry pode ser Mione... – provocou Rony entrando na brincadeira.

-Querem provocar hein? – perguntou rindo – Sabiam que é muito fofo ver um casalzinho concordando?

Harry obteve o resultado esperado, os dois amigos começaram a correr atrás dele, nervosos com a brincadeirinha do amigo.

Harry conseguia, talvez pela condição física adquirida no quadribol, esquivar-se quando os amigos se aproximavam, rindo muito da raiva dos dois. A "perseguição" não durou muito tempo, já que os três cansaram-se rapidamente. Acabaram parando no Três Vassouras para tomar uma cerveja amanteigada.

-Parecemos mais crianças a cada dia que passa, não?

Os três riram.

Aonde pretendem ir agora? – perguntou Mione.

-Zonko´s, vem com a gente?

-Não, vou voltar para o castelo... Tenho alguns relatórios para entregar e tenho que alimentar o Shanks também...

-Então nos vemos mais tarde...

-Ta bem, tchau!

Hermione deixou o bar despedindo-se brevemente de Madame Rosmerta que atendia vários alunos de Hogwarts.

Assim que a garota chegou ao castelo, Crookshanks a recebeu, esfregando-se sutilmente por entre as pernas da garota. O gato alaranjado foi imediatamente erguido por Hermione e carregado no colo da garota pelas escadas até o retrato da Mulher Gorda.

-A senha? – pediu a Mulher Gorda, trajada em vestes lilás, delicadamente ornamentadas por flores confeccionadas em linho branco.

-Sereianos.

Hermione entrou pela passagem. Abaixou e deixou Crookshanks no chão, indo verificar o quadro de avisos.

-Nada novo Shanks, venha, vamos para o dormitório...

O enorme gato alaranjado subiu as escadas logo atrás da dona, ultrapassando-a assim que ela abriu a porta do dormitório. Hermione tratou de preparar uma tigela de leite quente para Crookshanks.

-Pronto Shanks, seu leite ta pronto, vem aqui, vem.

Shanks pulou na cama da garota, que insistia em chamar-lhe para o lugar onde havia posto a tigela de leite sendo completamente ignorada pelo gato. Os longos pêlos alaranjados e cerrados de Shanks haviam se eriçado, chamando a atenção de Mione.

-O que foi? – perguntou deixando de tentar convencer o gato e aproximando-se da cama – mas... o que... o que é isso?

Em frente ao gato estava um envelope branco com o nome da garota. Ao pegar o envelope verificou que este não possuía remetente.

Pegou Crookshanks com uma das mãos e o colocou no chão, sentando-se onde estivera o gato.

Abriu o envelope. Se este continha pouquíssima informação, a carta em si possuía menos ainda.

-"Compareça em Hogsmeade na data, horário e local abaixo:

Amanhã, 22/10, às 14:50, Rua Cheering Charm, 114" – o pequeno texto estava escrito em letras simples, e, na opinião de Hermione, só poderia tratar-se de uma brincadeira.

-Ah, provavelmente deve ser algum idiota querendo me fazer burlar as regras, afinal, nesse horário, tenho aula de Aritmâcia... É melhor eu curtir meu domingo e não me preocupar com isso, e se alguém faltar na aula de Adivinhação amanhã eu saberei... Duvido que esse engraçadinho vai fazer mais gracinhas comigo depois que eu descobri-lo, não é Shanks? – o gato terminara de lamber a tigela de leite e agora pedia carinho à Mione, ronronando quando ela acariciava sua cabeça – Amador, nem sequer conhecia meu horário...

A hora do jantar se aproximou rapidamente. À mesa, Mione examinava qualquer um que lhe demorasse o olhar.

-O que foi Mione, algum problema?

-Não, ta tudo bem, por quê?

-Não sei, você parece ter perdido alguma coisa... Não tem nenhum problema mesmo?

-Não Harry, é que eu acho que talvez tenha alguém tentando aprontar algo, só quero descobrir quem...

-Ah, esquece Harry, desde que virou monitora chefe a Mione tem ficado meio paranóica, acho que é o cargo que deixa os ocupantes assim...

Depois de fazer a ronda noturna e ajudar Harry e Rony no trabalho de Transfiguração Hermione resolveu deitar-se, pegando no sono quase que imediatamente.

Pontual como sempre, Mione foi a 1ª de seu dormitório a acordar. Sem mais delongas desceu ao salão comunal e, ao confirmar suas suspeitas de que Harry e Rony permaneciam adormecidos, decidiu fazer uma ronda matinal e quem sabe até uma visita à biblioteca.

Imaginando o que os integrantes da Ordem planejavam fazer agora que Dumbledore não estava mais entre eles, ela deixou que seus pés a guiassem e acabou chegando ao salão principal, só então lembrando-se da biblioteca.

-Humpf, já que estou aqui acho melhor tomar café, a biblioteca fica para uma outra hora...

Alguns poucos alunos se encontravam no salão principal e quase nenhum sequer levantou a cabeça para ver a chegada de Hermione. A garota sentou-se à mesa da Grifinória e, ao que parecia, era a única grifinória acordada. Apreciou estranhamente alegre o seu desjejum, então se levantou e foi à mesa dos professores para conversar com Hagrid.

-Olá Hagrid!

-Mione, acordada tão cedo? E onde estão Harry e Rony?

-Ah, aqueles dois! Nem sequer estão pensando em acordar, só espero que eu não tenha que ir acordá-los! Mas como está o Grope?

-Ah, está indo muito bem, mas está morrendo de saudades de vocês, está cada vez mais bonzinho... Ah o Grope, tão educado...

-Avise-o que assim que der nós vamos visitá-lo, acho que Harry e Rony vão adorar a idéia... Falando neles... Gina deve ter conseguido acordá-los... Até mais Hagrid!

Harry e Rony entravam muito mal-humorados no salão, Gina vinha logo atrás.

-Bom-dia, nossa, que caras são essas?

-Você também não estaria tão feliz se tivesse sido acordada por uma azaração para rebater bicho-papão! – respondeu Rony em um tom grosseiro e largando-se logo em seguida no banco da Grifinória.

-Ah, Mione, não ligue para esses dois! Reclamam demais, se tivessem acordado na hora eu não teria lançado a azaração... – reprovou-os Gina – ah, aqui estão seus livros, você os esqueceu no dormitório...

-Muito obrigada Gina... Bom, acho melhor tomarem café logo ou vão se atrasar, eu estou indo para a primeira aula, encontro com vocês lá. Até mais Gina!

As aulas, segundo Harry, foram iguais as de sempre, talvez um pouco mais chatas e complicadas, mas exatamente iguais. Obviamente Hermione repreendeu o amigo ultrajada, dizendo que todas as aulas reuniam um novo conhecimento.

As aulas passaram velozes, logo o horário da aula de adivinhação havia chegado e o trio se separou: Harry e Rony seguiram a turma para a aula de Adivinhação e Hermione pôs-se a caminho da classe de Aritmância.

No entanto, ao alcançar o 1º andar teve uma notícia inesperada...

-Aula cancelada? Mas por que profª McGonnagal?

-Sua profª de Aritmância teve uma pequena indisposição, seus outros colegas já foram avisados, aproveite e descanse um pouco, é sua última aula do dia mesmo...

-Está bem, obrigada profª.

Hermione retomou a subida das escadas, mas desta vez rumo ao salão comunal.

Subira 4 andares e em nenhum deles encontrara uma só alma viva, apenas esquivou-se de um vaso atirado por Pirraça. Percorreu o resto do caminho até o salão e só então se deu conta: a carta. Largou seus livros no salão e subiu ao dormitório o mais rápido possível. Remexeu em suas coisas até encontrar, lendo novamente o seu conteúdo.

-Não pode ser, isso não pode ser mera coincidência, seja lá quem me enviou esta carta sabia que a aula seria cancelada... Mas seria muito insensato eu comparecer... Quem quer que seja pode ter planejado tudo, talvez seja até uma cilada... Ai! Droga! Por mais que eu negue, sei que quero ir, nem que seja, nem que seja só pra descobrir o que querem comigo... Talvez, talvez se eu me prevenir...

Hermione enfiou a carta desajeitadamente na capa e deixou o dormitório feminino.

Já que todos estavam em aula, ela decidiu entrar no dormitório masculino. Não chegou decididamente a entrar, pois parou à porta e ordenou:

-Accio Mapa, Accio Capa de Invisibilidade.

Guardou o mapa do maroto juntamente com a carta e vestiu a capa, descendo novamente as escadas, desta vez indo aos jardins.

Sem nenhum empecilho entrou pela passagem do salgueiro lutador. Teve um pouco de dificuldade para sair da Casa dos Gritos, já que todas as saídas estavam fechadas com pedaços de madeira.

-É nessas horas que eu adoro ser maior de idade – disse quando um simples feitiço removeu algumas madeiras, dando espaço suficiente para a passagem folgada da garota.

Havia pouco movimento, e Hermione passou tranquilamente em frente às lojas, parando apenas para ler uma placa indicando: Cheering Charm, que, ao parecer, ficava na direção da Hogsmeade residencial.

Não foi muito difícil encontrar o número indicado na carta, olhou o relógio, 14:57, respirou profundamente e bater na porta. Não houve resposta. Bateu, desta vez mais forte, mas novamente não obteve resposta alguma, nem um ruído sequer.

Enfadada, virou-se para ir embora, concluindo que a decisão mais sensata seria nem ter cogitado a possibilidade de comparecer, afinal, a parte residencial estava fora dos limites estabelecidos por Hogwarts.

Não chegou a dar meio passo adiante, voltou a encarar a porta, desta vez mais atentamente. Hesitou por alguns instantes, fazendo menção de girar a maçaneta, mas estancando o movimento antes de tocá-la. Reunindo coragem girou a maçaneta e a porta abriu normalmente.

Adentrou silenciosa e cautelosamente no corredor. Fechou a porta detrás de si sem dar as costas ao corredor. Retirou a capa de Harry e retirou a varinha do cós da saia.

O corredor era um tanto escuro, pois a janela o fim do corredor estava fechada por cortinas escuras, que contrastavam com as paredes brancas do lugar.

Avançou pelo corredor atingindo o portal da sala, onde entrou, mais cautelosa ainda.

-Está atrasada Granger – disse uma voz fria e desdenhosa vinda de um sofá à direita da garota.

O sangue de Hermione gelou em suas veias ao ouvir aquela voz tão familiar, virou-se apontando a varinha diretamente para Snape, que estava totalmente desarmado.

Os olhos de Hermione se estreitaram ao encarar o ex-professor, sentado tranquilamente no sofá. O sangue da garota, anteriormente congelado, começou a ferver. Controlando os impulsos para não usar de todos os feitiços que conhecia contra Snape a garota fez apenas um movimento com a varinha e imediatamente a varinha do ex-professor voou de sua capa para longe.

-É, vejo que finalmente aprendeu a executar os feitiços não falados.

O desdém do rapaz apenas aumentava sua raiva. A medida que a garota abriu a boca saíram tantos palavrões que causaram até um certo sobressalto em Snape.

-Seu sujo, maldito, imprestável... Filho da pu... – enquanto falava se aproximava do rapaz, passou a varinha para a outra mão, não precisava de coragem, sem hesitação levantou a mão direita para descarregar, com todas as forças, a raiva que estava sentindo.

Snape levantou-se a tempo de segurar a garota pelo pulso, evitando que esta lhe desferisse um tapa.

-Não ouse – disse antes de soltar o braço de Hermione rudemente empurrando-a, que recuou cambaleando e esfregando seu pulso.

-Estranhei o fato de não ter chamado seus amiguinhos para virem junto... – disse, de costas para ela que ainda esfregava o pulso.

-Cala a boca! Você não tem sequer o direito de falar deles, mas você teria adorado, não é? Adoraria matar Harry assim como fez com Dumbledore... Sabe de uma coisa? Você e o Pettigrew deveriam se unir, os dois não passam de ínfimos ratos de esgoto! Ninguém pode ser tão baixo quanto os dois!

-Vejo que está passando tempo demais com o santo Potter, para subjugar seus superiores, ou será que é a falta de cérebro do Weasley que está te afetando?

-Superior - repetiu com sarcasmo - até mesmo uma barata é superior a você Snape, e você não está em condições de se achar superior, pois está completamente desarmado, aliás, acho que o Ministério ficaria muito grato se eu lhe entregar a eles, livraríamos o mundo de um comensal e um traidor. Ou talvez seria melhor que eu mesma te derrotasse, mas eu te deixaria viver, ah sim eu deixaria, só pra ter o prazer de te ver ir chorando para o colinho de Voldemort...

-Acha mesmo que poderia me vencer? Como sempre sendo uma sabe-tudo tola e ingênua... Mas vamos parar com os joguinhos Granger, não vou perder meu tempo com infantilidades nem com uma garotinha mimada e frustrada, por mim você seria a última pessoa a quem eu chamaria.

-Ah é? Então qual o motivo da carta? Como sabia que a aula de Aritmância seria cancelada? – Snape deu um risinho de sarcasmo – Mas é claro, como fui burra, você planejou tudo não é mesmo? Diga logo o que quer comigo ou eu vou embora e te entrego imediatamente para o Ministério!

-Se quer tanto ir vá em frente, eu não serei prejudicado, a única pessoa prejudicada seria quem me pediu para chamá-la.

-Quem?

-Dumbledore.

-Dumbledore! Você o matou seu desgraçado! Você deveria lavar a boca antes de pronunciar seu nome...

-Dumbledore não está morto.

-Claro que está, você o matou!

-Então quer dizer que a intragável sabe-tudo não é tão esperta quanto dizem? Muito bem srta. Granger, não estou pedindo que acredite em mim.

-Supondo que esse absurdo seja verdade, o que quer que eu faça?

-Uma poção chamada Samhain's potion.

-Eu já li sobre essa poção, ela não consegue devolver a vida a um morto, porém...

-Ela consegue trazer de volta o espírito de alguém cujo corpo permanece vivo.

-Entendi. Quando eu começo?

-Imediatamente, mas fique de sobreaviso: não admitirei erros.

-Também quero alertá-lo: qualquer coisa que me pareça suspeita eu não hesitarei em entregá-lo ao Ministério.

-Sugiro que não seja tão arrogante, e tampouco aja como uma sabe-tudo e me questione, a srta. está em minha casa.

-Sugiro que deixe de ser tão antipático, o Sr. está em minhas mãos.

Os dois trocaram olhares de ódio antes de começarem a preparar a poção.

-Mione, onde você esteve?

-Fui dar umas voltas, minha aula de Aritmância foi cancelada.

-Hum, foi sem levar Crookshanks?

-É, eu o deixei comendo... Tenho que ir agora, até logo!

Hermione adiantou todos seus trabalhos, podia ser chamada a qualquer hora para continuar a poção.

"Então aquela é a casa de Snape? Bem diferente do que eu pensara... Parece até uma casa não mágica...".

Hermione guardou os livros e desceu para o salão comunal.

Alguns alunos liam livros, outros estavam entretidos em conversas sobre Firenze ou sobre a disputa de quadribol que ocorreria dali a dois dias.

Hermione caminhava um tanto distraída, passando pelos colegas e às vezes cumprimentando brevemente um ou outro. Alcançou a saída do salão e percorreu o corredor.

-Acho que vou dar uma passadinha na biblioteca antes de começar minha ronda aí aproveito e passo no escritório da profª Minerva e entrego os...

Tamanha era sua distração que sequer percebeu uma pequena figura correndo em sua direção. O baque foi inevitável, Hermione cambaleou um pouco, assustada por ter sido tirada tão repentinamente de seus pensamentos ela observou a pequena figura com a qual colidira. Não demorou para concluir que era uma primeiranista grifinória, a garotinha, corria com a cabeça baixa e, assim como Hermione, não notara que não era a única no corredor. Lentamente a garota levantou a cabeça.

-Você está bem? – perguntou Mione ajudando-a a se levantar.

A garotinha olhou-a por breves instantes e abaixou a cabeça novamente, corando.

-Err.. E-estou, me desculpe monitora chefe, eu prometo que vou ter mais cuidado da próxima vez...

-Não se preocupe com isso, acontece, agora vá se divertir com seus amigos.

-Obrigada.

Hermione chegou à biblioteca, alguns corvinais liam tranquilamente grossos livros enquanto terciaristas buscavam nos livros informações sobre bichos-papão e anotavam em seus pergaminhos. Hermione se encaminhou para o balcão dirigindo a palavra a uma atarefada Madame Pince, que conferia os nomes de alunos que haviam estourado o prazo de entrega de livros.

-Bom-dia Madame Pince!

-Oras, bom-dia, 15 livros não devolvidos, 15! Como tais alunos podem ser tão irresponsáveis? Ah, desculpe-me srta. Granger, a senhorita sempre devolveu todos no prazo certo. Em que posso ajudá-la?

-Eu gostaria de saber se o livro que eu procurava semana passada já foi devolvido.

-Ah, sim, está aqui. Tem o prazo de uma semana para devolvê-lo.

-Não se preocupe, eu não esquecerei.

Hermione saiu carregando o pesado livro, intitulado "A arte céltica", e retornando ao salão comunal.

**N/A: Olá pessoal! Bem, aqui está a minha 1ª fic publicada, espero que vcs gostem dela e q me deixem reviews pra criticar, elogiar, ou dizer alguma coisa que vcs queiram. **

**Bjinhus pra todos e um ótimo sábado, ok? Fuiz!**


	2. O Templo

Hermione leu tranquilamente seu livro no dia seguinte. Rony e Harry estranharam o fato de ela não estar estudando para os NIEM's, mas estavam até felizes por não terem nenhum resumo a decorar, já que o quadribol lhes tirava quase todo tempo livre.

Mione voltara à biblioteca inúmeras vezes, não apenas para descobrir que feitiço Snape teria usado em Dumbledore, mas também para pesquisar que tipo de magia ela poderia usar em seu antigo professor de poções, para saber se, de fato, ele lhe dissera a verdade. Para seu extremo desgosto e decepção, a biblioteca de Hogwarts já não lhe era útil, nem mesmo a Seção Reservada possuía o que ela buscava. Veio-lhe à memória um local onde poderia obter o que procurava sem que ninguém desconfiasse do súbito interesse por magia tão avançada: A Sala Precisa.

Três passadas com a mente focada no que procurava, a porta apareceu. Observando se não havia ninguém por perto, a garota adentrou à uma sala um tanto diferente do que a que fora a sede da AD. As paredes eram adornadas com gravuras em pedra, lapidadas minuciosamente, numa das paredes laterais, guerreiros bruxos seguravam suas varinhas, enquanto na outra, outros guerreiros apontavam suas varinhas contra dragões e outras criaturas mágicas. Na ultima parede, os adornos formavam miniaturas de portadas, pirâmides, círculos com símbolos estranhos, pilares postos uns sobre os outros, porém, em seu centro, o adorno de uma pequena garotinha segurando uma flor era o que mais atraía a atenção de Hermione. Atravessou a sala sequer percebendo que nela não havia livro algum, nem prateleiras, a única coisa além dos adornos nas paredes era um altar, também em pedra, postado mais adiante, no centro da sala. Hermione trancou a porta, voltando a observar a sala em seguida. Por mais que tentasse observar mais atentamente as enormes e vislumbrantes figuras dos guerreiros, seus olhos detinham-se na garotinha. Decidiu-se então aproximar-se para contemplá-la. Passou pelo altar ainda com os olhos fixos na pequena garota que segurava com suas duas mãos a flor.

-O que espera encontrar aqui? – Sendo repentinamente tirada de seu 'transe', Hermione virou-se lentamente sem se arriscar a pegar sua varinha. Quem lhe falara fora uma mulher, vestida com uma capa por cima de uma exuberante armadura prateada. Sua voz era doce e suave, seus olhos, profundos de um azul-escuro encantador. Tirou o capuz e Hermione pôde ver seus longos e lisos cabelos castanhos iluminados pela estranha claridade própria da sala. A mulher apoiava suas mãos no altar e encarava Mione diretamente nos olhos.

-Eu... eu não queria incomodar, eu só gostaria de...

-Aproxime-se – Hermione encaminhou-se para o altar ficando frente à mulher.

A mulher voltou seu olhar ao altar, Hermione imitou-a, não viu nada além de símbolos grafados na superfície, lhe eram símbolos estranhos, talvez até mesmo extintos.

-Persistência, disciplina, honestidade, organização, sabedoria, humildade, justiça, amizade e perfeccionismo – disse a mulher conforme passava a mão sobre os símbolos e voltando a encarar Hermione – uma personalidade formidável.

-Minha personalidade? Mas...como sabe disso? Você sequer me conhece...

-Não se assuste, é apenas o que diz seu horóscopo.

-Você se refere ao meu signo?

-Sim, seus signos em cada um dos horóscopos conhecidos até hoje. Deixe-me me apresentar, eu sou a Guardiã dos Templos. Vê as gravuras nas paredes? Elas simbolizam as mais importantes e misteriosas construções. Porta do Sol – ao pronunciar a mini portada iluminou-se – Queóps, Quéfrem e Miquerinos – as pirâmides também se iluminaram – Stonehenge – o conjunto de pilares se iluminou – e o calendário céltico – um calendário circular se iluminou. Todas as gravuras se iluminaram, com exceção da garotinha. Os guerreiros das paredes laterais pareceram ganhar vida e se movimentar, guerreando uns contra outros.

-Eu quero saber se existe algo, - começou Hermione - um feitiço ou algo parecido, que faça alguém revelar se está ou não mentindo, mas tem que ser algo bem poderoso. Você pode me ajudar?

-Não, se eu o fizesse estaria causando um dano irreparável a um dos lados, mas a verdade lhe será revelada em breve, e se não for este lado que você deseja ajudar, ainda haverá chance de fazer com que o outro ganhe. Algo será essencial em sua jornada, a "atiare apetahi", mas você só deverá usá-la quando seu coração lhe indicar e para isso, terá que deixar sua razão se submeter ao seu coração. Aproxime-se da garotinha e ela lhe dará a flor. Agora eu me despeço, mas lembre-se de minhas palavras, pois o templo não retornará mais.

Hermione concordou. Ao se aproximar da garota, a flor de pedra que esta segurava ganhou vida, suas 5 pétalas eram brancas, exalava um perfume inigualável. Hermione retirou a flor das mãos da garota e saiu da sala.

Ao retornar ao dormitório, colocou-a em um vaso e resolveu deitar-se um pouco antes do jantar. O cansaço era leve, mas acabou aumentando ao encontrar sobre os lençóis estendidos um envelope, no mesmo estilo que o anterior. Colocou-o próximo ao vaso, cogitando em ignorá-lo, mas acabou por lê-lo.

"Hoje, às 7:00"

-Droga, ele só pode estar louco! Vou perder meu jantar desse jeito!

Contrariada, ela levantou-se e saiu do quarto.

Chegou rapidamente ao endereço, agora que já sabia onde se encontrava. Desta vez trouxera apenas a capa de Harry e retirou-a ao entrar na casa de Snape.

-Então finalmente resolveu dar a honra de sua presença, srta. Granger?

"Acalme-se Mione, ele só quer provocar, lembre-se do que a Guardiã disse... Se ele for inocente, a vida de Dumbledore está em jogo, do contrário não se sentirá culpada por entregá-lo ao Ministério...".

-É, resolvi, aposto que minha presença te agradou muito, não? Mas vamos deixar de cortesia e tratar do que interessa – Mione percebeu um furor passar pelos olhos de Snape - Ontem eu adicionei sangue de Salamandra, folhas de salgueiro e...

-Canino de Vampiro, - cortou-a - não pedi que me lembrasse srta Granger. Adicione pó de acromântula, mexa duas vezes para a esquerda e uma para a direita. Depois deixe ferver por cinco minutos antes de adicionar cubinhos de losna.

Hermione seguiu os passos e, enquanto aguardava, começou a cortar a losna em cubinhos pequenos. Primeiro cortou a planta ao meio, depois cortou apenas um retângulo comprido em cada metade.

-O que está fazendo Granger?

-Cortando a losna – respondeu notoriamente.

-Eu lhe disse para cortar em cubos, não para dissecar a losna.

-Ah é? Bom sr. Snape, eu não sou tapada. Eu sei exatamente o que estou fazendo, e presumia que você também soubesse, afinal, você é um mestre de poções e, sendo assim, seria um pouco constrangedor, no mínimo, que você desconhecesse um método de corte que permite usufruir do ingrediente sem a perda de suas propriedades mágicas... Além do mais, você além de mestre de poções era também o Príncipe Mestiço, não?

-Eu lhe aconselharia a não me provocar, srta. Granger...

-Mesmo? E se eu não seguir seu conselho, você fará o que? Vai tirar pontos da Grifinória e me dar uma detenção? Ah! Tinha me esquecido, você não é mais meu professor...

-Posso não ser mais seu professor, srta. Granger, mas só estou te aturando por Dumbledore, também não me importaria de derramar, sem intenção, alguma poção mortal em seu suco de abóbora...

-Mesmo? Que coincidência! Eu também estou aqui por Dumbledore, pois não faço questão alguma de ter que aturá-lo... E você poderia até derramar uma poção em meu suco, mas estaria morto antes que o fizesse. Parece que você está em desvantagem, se eu vier, por algum estranho motivo, a falecer, meus amigos com certeza vingariam minha morte. E quanto a você? Você poderia chamar aqueles comensais de amigos? Sinceramente Snape, você está completamente sozinho, sem Dumbledore aqui, ninguém acreditaria em você.

-O tempo esgotou, adicione os cubos de losna e pode ir, por hoje é só – sua voz era de ressentimento, mas ao perceber forçou para que ela voltasse a ser fria.

Hermione pegou a capa de Harry e foi embora sem dizer mais nada, por todo o caminho ficou refletindo se fora apenas impressão ou ela realmente o havia magoado?

Snape trancou-se em seu quarto e afundou-se na cama, as últimas palavras da garota ecoavam em sua mente, ele balançou a cabeça algumas vezes, como se isso as espantasse. Por pior que tenha sido o modo de ouvir aquilo, ele sequer podia convencer-se de que não passava de invenção. Hermione tinha amigos, Potter e Weasley estão sempre por perto quando ela precisa, a caçula Weasley também vive conversando, rindo e se divertindo com a garota. Ele por outro lado, tinha apenas a si mesmo, o que não era grande consolo diante de suas perspectivas sobre si mesmo. Dumbledore fora o único que realmente lhe demonstrara confiança, chegara a acreditar que poderia ser alguém melhor e agora suas esperanças se esvaiam. Com esses pensamentos ele adormeceu sem conseguir bloquear sua mente devido à voz de Hermione que repetia a mesma frase e aos seus pensamentos.

Hermione retornou ao castelo. Antes de subir ao dormitório, decidiu passar pela cozinha, onde foi muito bem atendida pelos elfos. Chegou ao pé da escada do dormitório antes de ser chamada por Neville.

-Hermione!

-O que houve Neville?

-Um garoto pediu que eu te entregasse isso.

-Um bilhete? Para que?

-Não sei, mas ele pediu que eu entregasse em mãos.

-Você o conhece?

-Não, é um Corvinal. Acho que ele deve estar no 7º ano também. Ele não me conhecia, perguntou se eu estudava com você e eu disse que sim.

-Obrigada Neville, até mais.

Hermione subiu com a capa e o bilhete nas mãos.

Entediou-se ao ler:

"Você foi convidada para se juntar aos corvinais em nossas reuniões semanais. Elas acontecem duas vezes por semana e tem duração de aproximadamente 45 minutos.

Aguardamos uma resposta.

Atenciosamente, John Anderson"

-Algum tempo atrás eu teria adorado aceitar esse convite...

-Hermione?

-Olá Gina!

-O Harry e o Rony estão te procurando...

-Ah, sim. Diga a eles que eu já vou.

-Ta bem, mas não demora, eles estão fazendo um escândalo lá embaixo. Corrigindo, o meu irmão está fazendo um escândalo. O Harry quase lançou um feitiço nele pra ver se ele calava a boca...

-Não acredito... – Hermione levantou-se e desceu do dormitório.

Gina não exagerara, Rony estava agitado e Harry sem paciência com o amigo. Ao aparecer na escada, vários alunos esticaram a cabeça para observá-la.

-Aí está você! – Hermione desceu as escadas.

-O que aconteceu?

-Acontece que você não passa de uma sangue-ruim e... – começou Rony.

Harry fechou o punho para desacordar o amigo, mas Hermione foi mais rápida e sacou a varinha.

-Silêncio! – Rony movimentava sua boca, mas as palavras não saíam.

-Harry, pode me explicar o que aconteceu com ele?

-Bem, acredito que tenham colocado algo na comida dele ou talvez na bebida... Desde o jantar ele não para de ofender todos que passam pela frente.

-Eu não acho que tenha sido algo grave, mas parece que o Rony está sendo disputado...

-Como assim?

-Isso me parece o efeito inverso de duas poções de amor... Ao tomar duas juntas, como não é possível ser obsessivo por mais de uma pessoa, ao invés de gostar ele acaba odiando a todos...

-E o que faremos então?

-Eu posso não conhecer o antídoto, mas lembro de algo que pode cortar o efeito das poções...

-A cabana do Hagrid, Mione?

-É, trate de trazer o mal-educado que eu resolvo o resto.

Harry vinha trazendo Rony que relutava e insistia em falar, mesmo estando sem voz.

Hermione caminhava logo na frente, providenciando luz pelos jardins escuros. Ao chegarem, Hermione chamou por Hagrid, dando alguns socos na pesada porta.

-Garotos, o que fazem aqui tão tarde? Venham, entrem...

-Hagrid, nós viemos aqui porque o Rony está um pouco mal e pensamos que um dos seus chás poderia ajudá-lo...

-Ah, mas por que não o levaram para a Madame Pomfrey?

-Acontece que ela pode querer que ele fique de repouso lá, e como esse ano nós temos os N.I.E.M's, ele não pode faltar às aulas...

-Está bem então, sentem-se que eu vou preparar o chá.

-Hermione, o que deu em você? – murmurou Harry.

-Não se preocupe, eu sei o que estou fazendo...

-Por que será que eu sempre fico preocupado quando você diz isso?

Hermione sentou e Canino sentou no sofá ao seu lado.

-Oi Canino, fofinho, como você ta grande... – disse a garota acariciando e brincando com o cão.

-Pronto, aqui está o chá. Preparei um pouco para vocês também.

-Ah, obrigado.

Harry e Mione deixaram suas xícaras em cima da mesa e fizeram com que Rony bebesse o chá.

Ele pareceu acordar de um transe, Hermione desfez o feitiço de silêncio.

-Você está bem?

-Sim, estou, mas tive um sonho estranho, achei que tinha ofendido a maior parte das pessoas que eu conheço...

-É, de fato você tem muitas desculpas a pedir, eu te aconselharia começar amanhã logo cedo...

-Obrigado Hagrid, nós temos que ir agora, amanhã nos veremos.

-Até mais – disse ele acompanhando-os até a porta.

-Os chás do Hagrid poderiam ser usados como remédios...

-Eu discordo, acho que ninguém agüentaria o gosto...

**N/A: Oie!**

**Em primeiro lugar eu queria agradecer as reviews, elas foram mto bem-vindas e já vou respondê-las. Queria tbm pedir desculpas, pq esse cap foi feito com mta pressa e ficou bem curtinho, mas até Dezembro eu vou estar meio atrapalhada com a fic, mas, por favor, não me matem! A culpa não é minha, é daqueles que decidiram inventar as provas... Esse capítulo eu postei pq não podia deixar meus queridos primeiros leitores na mão (do msm jeito q eu odiava qdo os autores das fics q eu gostava fazim...). Queria avisar tbm q já tenho meio q uma estrutura para a fic, então acredito q os próximos capítulos sejam melhores.**

**Respondendo às reviews (eu sempre quis dizer isso, hehehe):**

**Sheyla Snape: Q ótimo q você está gostando! Espero q você continue gostando dessa fic, pq eu to achando bem difícil escrever essa SS/Hg... Até agora só consegui fazer com q eles se odiassem, mas nos próximos caps eu vou caprichar no entrosamento. Respondendo ás suas dúvidas: 1º Bom, o motivo da Mione estar fazendo a poção é algo q eu ainda vou explicar, então não posso dizer ou vai estragar a surpresa! 2º Vlw pela dica, o aviso do spoiler já foi posto.**

**Marie Verlaine: É, eu sei, só um cap não dá pra falar mto da fic, mas q bom q você está gostando! Esse cap não ta mto como eu planejava, mas prometo q os outros serão melhores. Quanto aos spoilers, eu já coloquei o aviso, vlw por ter me lembrado.**

**Rita'Weasley: Ih! Um detalhe (bem grande) q eu deixei passar... Bom, mas foi só no primeiro cap, obrigada por me avisar, mas talvez algumas coisas q aconteceram no 6º não aconteceram ak, como por exemplo, o fato d o Harry ñ ter largado Hogwarts e tbm ele e a Gina não estarem namorando... E o fato da Mione ter aceitado as ordens do Snape ñ seria o q eu chamo de obediência e sim aquela coisa d mantenha seus amigos próximos e seus inimigos mais próximos ainda.**

**Bjs! Obrigada pelas reviews, continuem deixando, e até o próximo cap!**


	3. Jogo

Como sempre ocorria nos dias de jogo de quadribol, o assunto principal era a discussão de quem venceria a partida (muitas vezes acompanhada de apostas que variavam de sapos de chocolate a sicles de prata). Entretanto, para muitos o quadribol havia se tornado uma leviandade, uma pequena e ineficaz distração em tempos onde em menos de segundos uma, ou várias, vidas se extinguiam. Hogwarts sustentava seu nome, mas as coisas não eram mais as mesmas. McGonnagal era pressionada a todo instante, conciliando a segurança dos alunos com a ajuda que prestava à Ordem. Desde que Harry entrara em Hogwarts, sua vida mudara completamente. Muitas coisas boas acompanharam essa mudança; ele agora tinha amigos, conhecera seu padrinho, vencera muitos obstáculos e, a cada dia, tornava-se um mago mais poderoso. Em contrapartida, sofrera muitas perdas, descobrira o autor da morte de seus pais e que não era capaz de derrotá-lo. Perdera seu padrinho sem nem mesmo poder se despedir. E por fim assistira, impotente, à morte do maior mago que conhecera.

Rony continuava sendo o goleiro do time, esforçando-se para convencer a si e ao amigo que eles eram responsáveis por manter a admiração dos novatos pelo quadribol. Mas obviamente ele também tinha medos e receios maiores que se preocupar em defender os aros das goles, lançadas impetuosamente pelos artilheiros do time adversário. De quando em quando se certificava do bem-estar de seus parentes, ficando aliviado ao saber que a mordida de lobisomem que seu irmão levara não resultara numa transformação completa e que apenas provocara alguns uivos em noites de lua-cheia e preferência por carnes, esmerosamente preparadas por Fleur, sua esposa. Ao encaminharem-se para a partida, Hermione trazia sob a capa, sem o conhecimento dos amigos, um pequeno livro referente a ervas. A falta de empolgação era explicável. Annette Darson, capitã e batedora do time da Corvinal que seria o adversário da Grifinória nesta partida, sofrera a perda de sua pequena irmã Mary, deixando o time sob o comando de William Terry, que entendia muito mais de astronomia que de comando.

Ao iniciar-se o jogo, Harry notou que o batedor que substituía Annette podia ser um tanto inexperiente, já que a rápida ocorrência dos fatos não lhe permitira muito tempo de treino, mas demonstrava grande entusiasmo e euforia em seu primeiro jogo.

Uma coruja negra contornou o campo pousando discretamente no ombro de Hermione. A garota sobressaltou-se, já que lia absorta com ávido interesse o pequeno livro de ervas. Talvez para evitar chamar a atenção, a coruja não portava uma carta, mas segurava em uma de suas garras um pequeno bilhete.

"Venha o mais rápido possível."

Como sua posição na arquibancada era bem próxima às escadas, não teve dificuldades em sair sem ser notada. Enquanto avançava, degrau por degrau, sua mente estava o que qualquer um chamaria de confusa, dezenas de pensamentos lhe vinham à mente, mas iam-se com a mesma velocidade com que chegavam, dando espaço para outros, sendo que a gritaria das torcidas e o ocasional sonido do apito da Madame Hooch não colaboravam para a concentração da garota. Tomou o mesmo caminho que utilizara na ida para retornar ao castelo e quanto mais se afastava do campo, mais clareavam as idéias e desanuviava a mente. Ao passar pela portada, foi direto à passagem. Não haveria empecilhos para que fosse à Hogsmeade sem ser vista, já que a maioria dos alunos e professores assistia ao jogo. Ao passar despercebidamente pelos donos da Dedosdemel teve uma leve surpresa ao ser chamada às suas costas. Virou-se lentamente e ficou a observar Madame Rosmerta correr ao seu encontro.

-Hermione! – exclamou ofegante ao se aproximar – O que faz aqui? Não deveria estar no colégio?

-É que... Eu vim aqui para fazer compras. Preciso de pergaminhos...

-Então veio aqui apenas para isso? – a espontânea curiosidade de Madame Rosmerta enfadava Hermione, mas as desculpas que tivera de inventar para justificar seus sumiços desenvolveram uma singular habilidade para inventar mentiras convincentes.

-Não, também estou precisando de penas, tinteiros e alguns livros. Estou fazendo trabalhos extras e resumos para os N.I.E.M.s e os meus materiais estão acabando rapidamente. Então obtive uma permissão para vir comprá-los.

-Ah sim querida, mas está na direção errada, se for por aí acabará se perdendo, a loja de pergaminhos é logo ali à esquerda e a de livros é na rua seguinte.

-Muitíssimo obrigada Madame Rosmerta, eu não costumo fazer compras aqui, sou meio distraída...

-Por nada, quando puder apareça no meu bar, será sempre bem-vinda!

-É muita gentileza, até breve.

-Até mais querida!

Hermione mudou seu rumo caminhando em direção à loja de penas, planejando aparatar assim que saísse das vistas de Madame Rosmerta. Não teve dificuldades, pois passou no teste de aparatação com uma nota invejável. Ao aparatar em frente à casa de Snape, o estampido chamou à atenção de um senhor de uns sessenta e tantos anos, que parecia residir nos arredores. Ao ver Hermione, ele aproximou-se chamando-a:

-Senhorita! Senhorita!

Hermione, que já tinha pousado a mão na maçaneta, estancou o movimento e virou-se para o senhor, que corria em sua direção o mais rápido que suas velhas pernas podiam suportar.

-O que deseja? O senhor está bem?

-Muito bem obrigado, mas a senhorita não ficará bem se entrar nessa casa.

-Por quê?

-O morador dela é um bruxo das trevas, ele recebe visitas de outros bruxos e saem todos juntos, sorrateiros em meio à escuridão da noite... Ouça o conselho de um pobre velho, se não quer correr perigo, retorne de onde veio e não volte aqui nunca mais. Vá, senhorita, vá imediatamente!

Hermione encarou profundamente os olhos do velhinho, deixando uma expressão de pavor e espanto tomar conta de seu rosto. A garota recuou um passo, ainda encarando o velhinho.

Uma expressão sarcástica substituiu a expressão anterior e um sorrisinho malévolo assomou os lábios de Hermione.

-Bravo! Bela atuação Snape. Quer que eu aplauda?

-Já que me desmascarou, acho que não será mais necessário o disfarce – os cabelos brancos tornaram-se negros e oleosos, a postura curvada se acertou, as vestes desbotadas tornaram-se novas, o nariz retornou à forma original e, completando a transformação, os olhos azuis escureceram-se até ficarem intensamente negros - é melhor entrarmos.

-Se é com disfarces ridículos como esse que tenta enganar a Voldemort, o fato de ser um bom oclumente não te salvaria.

-Você pareceu convencida.

-Tem razão, pareci. Acontece que EU sou boa atriz. E por Merlin! Uma coruja negra? Se quisesse chamar tanta atenção poderia ter mandando um dragão para entregar o recado!

-Ela lhe causou tanta dificuldade para chegar aqui atrasada?

-Não, Madame Rosmerta me viu e acabou por me atrasar.

-Depois a coruja que é extravagante – comentou maliciosamente o mestre de poções.

-Mas eu menti, e fui extremamente convincente, diferentemente de certas pessoas.

-Se fosse de meu interesse lhe enganar, ser convincente não seria nenhum empecilho. Mas façamos como queira – disse fazendo um movimento com as mãos como se quisesse dissipar a provável discussão.

"Mil vezes amaldiçôo a escolha de Dumbledore! Colocar-me justamente com a pessoa que não possui limites para o ódio que sente por mim, para fazer uma poção interminável! Quem me dera não ser tão educada!..." pensava Hermione com os olhos fixos na parede.

-Simplesmente deveria ser como meus amigos!

-O que disse? – perguntou o mestre de poções levantando os olhos de um exemplar do Profeta Diário que tinha em suas mãos para olhar a garota.

-Eu? Nada, estava apenas pensando alto...

-Pois deveria guardar melhor seus pensamentos e lembranças, eles são muito valiosos para que os diga em voz alta.

-E de que adiantaria se o senhor é um legilimente? Ao que me consta eu não poderia ocultar absolutamente nada.

-Porém eu não tenho interesse em sabê-los.

-Não mesmo? Eu discordo, tudo o que o senhor precisaria para acabar com Harry está bem aqui – disse batendo o dedo no lado direito da cabeça – será que não seria do seu interesse? Acabar com o último Potter, pelo que sei teria muitos motivos para isso...

-Sim eu teria, se quisesse servir ao Lorde, mas eu sou um agente duplo, se lembra?

"Mas eu não sei de que lado está...".

-Mas fora isso também teria outros motivos, não? Ao que me consta o senhor e Tiago Potter nunca se deram muito bem...

-Se quisesse acabar com Potter já o teria feito, mas não é esse o meu intuito... Tenho ordens a cumprir e simplesmente o faço, ou não estaria aqui suportando censuras de uma sabe-tudo metida a detetive como você.

Hermione controlou-se para não retrucar, aliás, nem saberia o que dizer, mas se o fizesse, não seria nada polida. Então, simplesmente perguntou sobre a poção.

-É, está aceitável. A senhorita deveria ter se esforçado mais para...

"Aceitável? Quem esse cara acha que é? Príncipe Mestiço ou não queria vê-lo fazer melhor...".

Hermione se levantou e sentou numa poltrona afastada do caldeirão.

-O que está fazendo?

-Esperando.

-Esperando o que? Acha que a poção vai ficar pronta sozinha?

-É claro que não, mas vai se o senhor a fizer. Está aceitável, não? Então a faça o senhor mesmo, é isso que estou esperando.

-Eu não posso fazer.

-E por que não?

-Isso não te interessa. Agora volte aqui e continue seu trabalho.

-Não.

-Venha logo.

-Acho que você não entendeu, eu disse NÃO, quer que eu desenhe?

-E por que essa mudança repentina? Esqueceu seus bons modos no castelo?

-Não esqueci os meus, mas você parece que sim. Sempre que me vê me faz um doce 'elogio', é automático por acaso? Eu escuto calada todas as suas críticas, mas não vou suportar suas opiniões sobre minha poção, se pode fazer melhor então faça. Só vou continuar essa poção se você parar com comentários desse tipo, se eu estiver fazendo algo errado me corrija na hora ao invés de ficar criticando depois.

"Arrrgh! Por que não me mandou uma mais mimada e cheia de si, Dumbledore? Tinha que ser justamente ela!"

Snape bufou, contrariado, mas acabou por concordar.

Era uma rara vez, e talvez única, em que Hermione protestava e Snape concordava. Uma densa névoa de tensão tomou conta da sala, até que Snape se recolheu aos seus aposentos deixando Hermione com a poção.

Mal dera tempo de Mione se perguntar como faria a parte da poção daquele dia e uma nota surgiu ao lado do caldeirão:

_Pouparei-lhe d o desgosto da minha presença, as instruções de hoje seguem logo abaixo. Execute-as e estará dispensada._

E seguia-se uma lista de comandos e ingredientes.

Hermione retornou ao castelo. Uma pequena comemoração pela vitória da Grifinória ocorria no Salão Comunal. Temia que alguém desse por sua falta, mas acalmou-se quando um dos seus colegas de classe passou por ela e disse:

-Fez bem em sair daquela festa, ta cada vez pior..

Porém não conseguiu escapar aos inquéritos de Harry e Rony. A abordagem foi 'sutil'...

-Mione onde é que você tava?

-Ah, eu cansei dessa festa e decidi sair um pouco...

-Hum... E o que achou do batedor novo? Ele é péssimo, não é? – perguntou Harry.

-Com certeza, ele não tem talento nenhum...

-E quanto aos frangos que eu dei? Acho que nunca fui tão mau goleiro como hoje...

-Não se preocupe, você vai melhorar, tenho certeza!

-Agora diz a verdade Mione, onde você foi?

-Eu já disse, eu cans...

-Mione, o novo batedor foi muitíssimo melhor do que todos esperavam, e Rony deixou passar apenas um, as outras defesas foram dignas de mérito.

-Está bem, acho que não posso esconder isso por mais tempo...

-Reuniões diárias com os Corvinais?

-Então é por isso que tem sumido tanto?

-Ser monitora e melhor da Grifinória ainda era pouco, ser convidada a participar dessas reuniões é uma honra.

-E por que precisava manter isso em segredo?

-Rony, pensa um pouquinho assim, eu já sou considerada como "Sangue-Ruim" e "Intragável Sabe-Tudo", de certo os sonserinos diriam que estou querendo me bandear para o lado dos corvinais e me chamariam de "Traidora".

-Ainda acho que deveria ter nos contado, mas já que prefere que ninguém saiba, não diremos nada.

-Aiii! Obrigada! – Hermione abraçou-os, sentindo uma forte pontada por estar traindo a confiança deles.

"Eu mereço ser chamada de traidora... Só espero estar fazendo a coisa certa!"

-Mione, não precisa abraçar tão forte, vai nos enforcar!

-Aahh, desculpem, só queria que soubessem que vocês são muitíssimo importantes pra mim. Não importa o que aconteça, lembrem-se sempre disso.

-Acho melhor você ir dormir, essas reuniões tão te deixando mais louca do que já é...

**N/A: Depois de séculos sumida eu resolvi tomar vergonha na cara e escrever um cap!**

**Peço desculpas imensas a vcs, primeiro pq eu tv sem idéias e sem inspiração, mas eu trago boas e más noticias! **

**1ª Boa: eu passei no CEFET (a federal)! Estou estudando lá agora, e peço que torçam pra que eu consiga ir bem lá pra poder continuar escrevendo.**

**2ª Boa: em breve (espero), vou começar uma outra fic, totalmente dedicada ao Snake! Como presente de niver (apesar d eu já estar bem atrasada...), mas não posso entrar em detalhes pq nem ele q é meu mestre sabe oq eu vou fazer... (e às vezes nem eu msm XD)**

**1ª Má: Tendo passado na federal, meus horários vão ficar simplesmente lotados! Já vai fikar difícil escrever, então não vou poder me dar ao luxo d fikar sem inspiração!**

**2ª Má: eu ainda não consegui cumprir oq eu disse sobre a fic melhorar, os caps ficarem maiores e tal, mas vou continuar tentando!**

**Bjs!**

**Respondendo as Reviews**

**Sandy Mione:**

**Vc não tem idéia de como eu fiko feliz de você estar gostando! E realmente não tem jeitod dar Avada, ainda + q agora fika td mais difícil, mas não se preocupe q eu vou fazer o máximo possível pra ir bem na escola e continuar escrevendo! Prometo!**

**E quanto à poção ser proibida, aí você vai ter q esperar mais um pokinho, ainda não posso dizer!**

**Deaatrin:**

**Pra dizer a verdade eu tbm achei bem forçado, mas só fui reparar depois... Eu tentei melhorar nesse cap, mas se ainda continuar forçado me avisa, ok?**

**Snake:**

**Vlw pelos elogios! Eu vou tentar diminuir esse condensamento exagerado nos próximos caps, mtoooo obrigada por td! E continue me dando conselhos!**

**Mary-Snape-Lupin:**

**Q bom q está gostando! Desculpe pela demora! Continue lendo e me deixando reviews!**

**Marie Verlaine:**

**Aii, eu tbm acho, eu fiz uma big pesquisa pra criar esse templo, mas fiquei com pressa e saiu assim! Qto a parte de ser profissional na escrita, não precisa se incomodar, pode comentar sempre q quiser, do enredo, da escrita e da minha demora, d td, tem total liberdade! Vlw pela review!**

**MI GRANGER**

**Então vou procurar não t deixar tanto tempo ansiosa da próxima vez! Ak ta o 3º e caso ache q o 4º demore mto me avisa, ok?**

**Cristina Snape**

**Heheh, q bom q gosta da discussão, acho q isso veio d mim, eu sempre discuto mto com qm gosto!**


	4. Sonho

Alguns secundaristas desapareciam por trás de montanhas de livros, pergaminhos e jornais no salão comunal. Fora uma longa e atribulada semana para todos e Hermione não era exceção. Mal tivera tempo de começar os estudos e já faltavam apenas 2 semanas para as provas bimestrais. Andava tão ocupada que pela primeira vez na semana conseguira encontrar um tempo para relaxar. Os encontros com Snape, se é que assim podiam ser chamados, aconteciam todos os dias, aproximadamente no mesmo horário. Fora isso, as aulas pareciam intermináveis, os trabalhos maiores que nunca, os professores mais exigentes e os alunos mais estressados.

Hermione pegou uma toalha e uma muda de roupa, deixou o dormitório e o salão comunal e, sem falar com ninguém, dirigiu-se para o quinto andar. Passou pela estátua de Boris, o Pasmo, que, ainda que pudesse movimentar olhos, nariz e boca, estava muito concentrado em manter sua expressão de espanto para lhe dirigir um sorriso ou até mesmo um olhar. Hermione seguiu seu caminho até parar frente a uma porta.

-Bolhinhas de Eucalipto – empurrou levemente a porta e entrou.

Deixou a roupa em cima de um pequeno armário ao lado da pia de mármore, pendurou a toalha no toalheiro, também de mármore.

Não era comum ela freqüentar o banheiro dos monitores, seu tempo era muito curto para poder esbanjar a delícia de um banho de horas numa banheira enorme com pacote completo: sais de banho, xampus, condicionadores, loções e cremes pós-banho de todos os tipos.

Abriu a torneira de água e de algumas de suas essências favoritas: chocolate, morango com champanhe e chantili. Riu sozinha com o próprio pensamento: se fosse confundida, acabaria sendo servida como sobremesa no jantar.

Deixou cair as roupas em qualquer canto, fechou as torneiras de água e essências e despejou uma porção de finos grãos de sais na banheira já cheia. Estremecendo com o contato da água quente com seus pés, entrou vagarosamente, até que seus pés tocassem o chão. Sentia-se tão leve que a rispidez dos sais no fundo da banheira não lhe incomodava.

Os cabelos presos em coque ficavam fora da água e apenas algumas mechas tocavam-na, flutuando na superfície. Encostou-se em uma das bordas e relaxou o corpo, que logo flutuou inerte, pesando menos que uma pena. O suave cheiro das essências levou-a a fechar os olhos, o silêncio era tamanho que corria o risco de adormecer ali mesmo.

Não existiam trabalhos, provas, Harrys, Ronys, Snapes nem mesmo Voldemorts capazes de quebrar aquela paz que a invadia. Provavelmente sonharia com este momento durante a noite, já que, às vezes, a mente nos proporciona sensações vividas pelo corpo inconscientemente.

Ficou cerca de uma hora nesse delicioso torpor, mas sua mente estava tão relaxada que ela não sabia dizer se haviam passado segundos ou dias. Abriu lentamente os olhos. As pedrinhas de sais já haviam derretido há muito, mas as essências ainda impregnavam suavemente o ar. A sensação que tinha era a de que toda sua vida, desde quando sua mãe a trouxe ao mundo até o momento que entrou naquele banheiro, não passava de um pesadelo e que começou a viver a partir do momento em que sua pele tocou a água. Tinha plena consciência de seu corpo e seus sentidos nunca foram tão aguçados como agora. Não precisou de força para abrir a torneira de espuma, tão pouco o metal sólido e gelado da torneira era capaz de trazê-la novamente à realidade: o vapor que exalava da banheira o havia aquecido.

Soltou o coque, a água deixou seus cachos menos definidos e alguns fios molhados grudavam em seu rosto e pescoço. A espuma já se tornara uma camada espessa sobre a água, fechou a torneira e recostou-se numa das extremidades da banheira. Brincava com a espuma, assoprava-a, manipulava-a, fascinada com aquela textura indefinível.

Sua pele já começara a enrugar, mas não se importava. Poderia passar o resto do dia ali, brincando na água, liberta e em paz.

Deixou a banheira somente quando a espuma desapareceu por completo. Enrolou-se na toalha branca e felpuda que trouxera do dormitório, dirigindo-se automaticamente para o pequeno armário. Numa de suas divisões estava indicado: Monitora-Chefe. Ela não chegou a ler, apenas abriu. Retirou um par de chinelinhos de dedo transparentes, vestindo seus pés com eles; em seguida retirou um roupão tão branco e felpudo quanto a toalha.

Desenrolou-se da toalha e, deixando-a momentaneamente na pia, vestiu o roupão; retirou a toalha da pia e envolveu-a em seus cabelos. Fechou o armário de monitora-chefe e voltou sua atenção para o espelho. O vapor o embaçara, impedindo que Hermione visse algo mais que seu próprio vulto nele. Num impulso infantil, começou a desenhar corações e flores com o dedo sobre sua superfície, sem dar muita importância para seu reflexo.

Sem mais espaço para desenhar, deixou o espelho de lado e tirou um creme hidratante do armário superior à sua direita. Todas as suas ações eram tão naturais que parecia fazer aquilo todos os dias. Levou o creme consigo até uma bancada do outro lado da pia e apoiou-se nela para espalhá-lo suavemente pelo corpo, à medida que retirava o roupão.

A sensação aveludada e macia de sua pele não competia com a que tivera durante o banho, mas a complementava. Tirou a toalha, agora encharcada, dos cabelos e vestiu-se. Pegou o creme hidratante e levou-o de volta ao seu armário com cuidado, pois estava escorregadio. Retirou desta vez uma escova e um prendedor de cabelo. Escovou, alheia, seus cachos, dividindo-os jeitosamente em três partes para depois entrelaçá-los até formar uma trança. Terminando, prendeu a trança com o prendedor.

O banho havia chegado ao fim.

Hermione foi até a roupa suja e retirou sua varinha, até então esquecida, e com apenas um agito, o roupão, a roupa e a toalha flutuaram até cestos de roupa suja, a água do chão e da banheira evaporou e tudo que fora esquecido retornou ao lugar.

Com um sorriso nos lábios, a garota deixou o banheiro, deixando-se guiar livremente para qualquer lugar. Olhou por uma janela no corredor, o pôr-do-sol laranja, rosa e azul transformava Hogwarts num clube de verão. Após alguns minutos observando a paisagem da janela, deixou-se ir novamente.

Não sabia como chegara ali, sequer sabia onde era ali, mas estava tão alheia a tudo que caminhava sem perceber e não estava nem um pouco preocupada: 'Uma borboleta! Faz tanto tempo que não vejo uma! Havia me esquecido de como são lindas... '.

O movimento em Hogsmeade começava a aumentar com o anoitecer, mas caminhava tão despreocupadamente que não chamava atenção alguma. Parecia tanto outra pessoa que nenhum de seus amigos a reconheceria frente a frente no claro, com a escuridão envolvendo-a então...

Parou somente ao deparar com uma casa conhecida. Levou a mão à maçaneta e entrou sem bater.

Percorreu o corredor andando tranquilamente, não demorou a alcançar a sala, parando à porta.

Uma figura negra ocupava a poltrona à sua frente, os cabelos a altura dos ombros e uma capa de gola alta que escondia o branco melancólico do pescoço.

-Boa noite! – saudou.

O homem levantou-se calmamente, sem olhar para a garota.

-Está atrasada... – Snape calou-se momentaneamente. Seus olhos se fixaram na garota, contra sua vontade.

-Desculpe, me atrasei muito?

-Ahmm... um pouco.

-Me perdoa?

-Hum-hum – pigarreou – ta.

Hermione sorriu.

-O que devo fazer? – perguntou se aproximando do caldeirão sem tirar o olhar do ex-professor.

-... Pó... Bétula – balbuciou desviando o olhar.

-Colocar o pó de Bétula?

Ele assentiu, deixando a sala logo em seguida. Foi até a cozinha, pegou um copo de água, engolindo tão rapidamente que quase se engasgou.

'Ora seu idiota! O que pensa que está fazendo??? Gaguejar? Ela é só uma garota, por favor! Uma criança que deixou as fraldas outro dia!'

Snape foi até o corredor após devolver rudemente o copo a pia.

Estava determinado a entrar na sala e ser o mais grosseiro e sarcástico possível.

Vacilou. Parou no meio do corredor. A visão de Hermione através do portal da sala lhe tirava o fôlego e lhe secava a garganta. A garota acrescentava habilidosamente alguns ingredientes, parando ocasionalmente para mexer o conteúdo do caldeirão com a varinha.

'Ela é linda... Estonteantemente linda... '.

Hermione levantou os olhos do caldeirão e olhou para o corredor. Snape corou subitamente ao ter seus pensamentos surpreendidos por aqueles olhos.

-Professor? Tudo bem?

-Não. Vou para meu quarto, se precisar, chame – disse esforçando-se não se perder nas palavras.

-Ok.

Snape retirou-se para o quarto deixando-a sozinha, enquanto Hermione diminuía a intensidade do fogo que aquecia o caldeirão. Levantou-se e caminhou em direção à cozinha, deixando para trás o caldeirão e a fumaça azul-acinzentada que exalava dele.

Foi direto no armário de ingredientes. Um mestre de poções como Snape deveria ter alguns ingredientes trouxas. Encontrou Camomila em um dos potes sem sacrifício já que todos eles estavam nomeados com nome científico e popular, além de organizados por ordem alfabética.

O ex-professor tentava se concentrar em seu livro favorito: _A Alquimia Por Ela Mesma. _Era um livro complexo, que exigia total concentração. Snape perdia-se em devaneios a cada palavra que lia, para depois condenar-se mentalmente por tal coisa. Lia inúmeras vezes o mesmo parágrafo, sem conseguir absorver informação alguma. Mas afinal, que idiotices eram aquelas? Ele não era um simplório personagem de um romancezinho barato onde um professor se apaixona pela aluna e eles vivem felizes para sempre. Era um comensal, talvez o mais próximo do Lord! E por outro lado, era um dos homens de confiança de Dumbledore, o maior bruxo que ele conhecera (não que ser seu homem de confiança valesse muita coisa, ao mesmo tempo que lhe era grato pela confiança o considerava um tolo por confiar em qualquer um).

Passara tanto tempo de sua vida sozinho, controlando suas vontades, escondendo seus sentimentos para acabar com tudo isso assim, num ímpeto impulso juvenil? Fizera tantas coisas horríveis para agora acreditar-se apaixonado por uma adolescente? Uma adolescente, ainda mais nova que Lílian Potter e Alice Longbottom, que tiveram as vidas tiradas por 'gente como ele'.

Não estava tudo bem. Na verdade, não estava nada bem. O maior bruxo das trevas tinha pleno poder sobre toda a comunidade bruxa, enquanto o maior bruxo da luz estava impossibilitado de fazer qualquer coisa para detê-lo e o mundo estava nas mãos de um garoto que só sabe ser aplaudido enquanto captura uma bolinha inútil. E, apesar de tudo isso, a imagem dela não desaparecia de sua mente.

Atirou o livro com força contra a parede, que caiu com um baque surdo no chão.

-Professor? – Hermione o chamou, entrando sem esperar resposta.

Trazia nas mãos uma xícara simples, sem decorações, estampas ou cores.

-O senhor tinha dito que não estava se sentindo bem, então eu preparei um chá de camomila. – dizia indo em direção ao professor, que assustado com a entrada repentina da garota, não dizia palavra - Ainda está um pouco quente, vou deixá-lo aqui – debruçou sobre a mesa-de-cabeceira ao lado da cama e, sob o olhar de Snape, colocou a xícara sobre ela.

Snape mantinha o olhar fixo em Hermione. A garota estava parada a poucos centímetros dele. Hermione virou-se lentamente para encarar o ex-professor, parecia ainda mais próxima agora. Ele não sabia dizer ao certo o que o deixava hipnotizado, supunha ser a pele macia e delicada de Hermione, talvez os traços finos e definidos de seu corpo e rosto ou ainda seus cabelos ou singelo sorriso, mas quando encarava o castanho de seus olhos, perdia-se completamente.

Sentindo que demorara uma eternidade, levantou-se sem desviar o olhar, sentindo que ela lia em seus gestos todos os sentimentos que o dominavam. Levou sua mão esquerda à nuca da garota, sem quebrar a preciosa troca de olhares. Quando seus dedos tocaram a nuca de Hermione, sentiu-a se arrepiar. Ela estava febril.

-Hermione acorde – os lábios de Snape se moveram, mas a voz não era de longe a mesma.

A garota abriu os olhos assustada, a medida que a visão de Snape e da casa em Hogsmeade falhavam.

-Calma amiga, foi só um sonho. Como você se sente?

-Onde estou?

-Na enfermaria. Você estava febril e delirando hoje cedo, então te trouxemos aqui. A Madame Pomfrey disse que você vai ficar bem, então não se preocupa, ta?

E então, foi só um sonho?

**N/A:Não, você não está sonhando... Nem tendo delírios nem nada do tipo... Sim é o 4º capítulo da Samhain's Potion!!**

**Realmente, já era hora de eu dar um sinal de vida, né? A fic vai fazer um ano sem atualização... Não tenho muito a dizer sobre o cap, espero que não o achem curto ou condensado demais. Mais uma vez agradeço a todos que lêem, acompanham, deixam suas opiniões e até mesmo me cobram por atualizações (eu sou meio desligada com essas coisas XD ).**

**Não vou poder responder às reviews desta vez (**

**Mas agradeço por todas!!!**

**Beijos!**


	5. Trailer

**Mais a frente em Samhain's Potion...**

Noite escura, noite muito escura. A lua esquecera-se de Hermione, ou fora o mundo que esquecera-se dela? Flashes de memória mais frequentes a cada segundo passado dentro daquele aposento. Por que não conseguia lembrar-se de seus amigos e família? Quem eram aqueles mortos e torturados que surgiam em sua mente, cada vez mais intensos, cada vez mais reais? Sentia na pele o peso das memórias de atrocidades que aquelas quatro paredes haviam presenciado. O musgo, o viço e os pequenos vermes nas paredes já não a incomodavam mais: estava integrando-se, logo já não seria mais um elemento estranho, definhava, a expressão selpucral em seu rosto indicava que, em breve, estaria irrecuperável.

**N/A: Olá!  
Me desculpem a demora para postar mais capítulos, mas já estou de volta e em breve, caros leitores, vocês terão muito de Samhain's Potion!!!  
Esse aí foi um trechinho do rumo que a fic tomará... Curiosos? Então aguardem os próximos capítulos!!**

**Respondendo as reviews dos caps 3 e 4...**

**Nathsnape: Infelizmente eu tenho demorado muito pra escrever /  
Mas não será mais assim, esse ano vou me dedicar mais às minhas fics e entregar caps atualizados com frequência**

**Sacerdotiza: Que bom que está gostando!!! É meio clichê, mas isso me deixa muito feliz )  
A partir de agora vou continuá-la pra valer**

**LolitaMalfoy: Mérito da Hermione descobrir o disfarce dele, a partir desse os encontros deles ficarão cada vez mais 'fortes'... **

**Snake: Oii mestrinho, espero não estar perdendo o jeito de escrever... A partir de agora a Samhain's Potion começa a entrar num 'momento crucial'. Darei o meu melhor**

**Leyla Poth: Prometo que não vou mais parar!! Estou fazendo mistério com o shipper, mas se tiver beijo, farei uma cena especial )**

**Sandy Mione: Parece que Dumbledore mesmo estando temporariamente impossibilitado de fazer qualquer coisa ainda arruma problemas pra cabeça de Snape XD**

**Valki: Se já estava ansiosa acho que vai ficar mais com esse trailer... Essa parte da história será sinistra...**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e por acompanharem a fic! Continuem, por favor**

**Feliz Ano Novo a todos!!**

**Beijos**


	6. Desistências

**Samhain's Potion**

**Capítulo 6 – Desistências**

As provas bimestrais haviam chegado e Hermione permanecia na enfermaria após o episódio do dia anterior. Dormia como não conseguia há muito, desde o início das reuniões com Snape. Pela primeira vez estava descobrindo o que é negligenciar todas as responsabilidades, algo comum no seu círculo de amizades por motivos menos importantes, não relacionados à saúde. E, por mais frustrante que fosse, não se sentia nem um pouco culpada.

Harry e Rony despertaram mais cedo para vê-la, antes do período de aula, algo inacreditável tratando-se deles.

Madame Pomfrey sequer permitiu que entrassem. Comunicou-lhes que todos seus pacientes encontravam-se adormecidos e que não permitiria que os despertassem.

-Quantos pacientes ela acredita ter? Ontem apenas a Mione e aquele pirralho estavam lá e não é como se estivessem num estado grave, aquela maldição de verrugas verdes que lançaram nele já nem estava tão ruim..

-Isso é o de menos, Rony. Estou realmente preocupado com a Hermione... Ela nunca esteve tão sobrecarregada assim, nem mesmo quando estava com aquele vira-tempo.

-Ahh, mas ela está sobrecarregada porque quer, ninguém a obriga a ser monitora-chefe, nem a comparecer àquelas reuniões da Corvinal...

-Acho que esse é o problema. Talvez devêssemos fazer algo para que ela deixe de se esforçar tanto.

-Como o quê? Conversar com os corvinais e dizer que a expulsem do grupo?

-Até que não é má idéia.. Tinha pensado em falarmos com a McGonagall, ela pode conversar com a Mione e convencê-la a largar a monitoria.

-Ela ficaria puta com a gente – o garoto estremeceu ante o pensamento.

-Ela já está estressada, duvido que possa ficar pior.

Rony franziu a testa por um momento, analisando.

-Está bem então, mas, se ela descobrir, a idéia foi toda sua – respondeu, por fim.

-Você adora tirar o corpo fora... - reprovou-o, girando os olhos.

-Vamos parar com isso e resolver logo, não sei quanto a você, mas minhas chances de passar na prova de poções sem a Hermione me ajudando são quase inexistentes, vou ter que decorar o livro inteiro até a hora do almoço.

--------

-Ei Daniel, posso falar com você? - Rony se aproximou do garoto, Harry a seu lado.

-Sinto muito, mas eu não passo cola, você deveria ter estudado antes. - respondeu mecanicamente.

-Não é sobre isso – Rony respondeu entredentes, irritado e incomodado. Não era tão interesseiro como o julgavam.

Daniel arqueou a sobrancelha, desviando, então, o olhar do livro de poções.

-E então...?

-Você sabe algo sobre as reuniões da sua casa?

Daniel trocou um rápido olhar com um outro corvinal, do outro lado da mesa da biblioteca. Rony e Harry seguiram a troca de olhares.

Harry e Rony o analisaram demoradamente. Não fosse o símbolo da corvinal em suas vestes, poderiam pensar que ele era tão grifinório quanto eles, sua expressão de descontração e o jeito desleixado com que se largava na cadeira contrastavam com o corvinal caricato: cara de _nerd, _geralmente usando óculos e carregando montanhas de livros por onde quer que fosse.

-Meu nome é John, - o garoto disse, assim que notou a descrença no rosto dos dois grifinórios - sou o presidente do grupo. Não sei porque, mas tenho a impressão de que não estão aqui para se inscrever na lista de espera para análise de novos membros, estou certo?

-Vocês têm uma lista de espera? Mas tem _tanta_ gente com parafusos faltando para quererem se inscre... - Rony foi interrompido por um pisão de pé de Harry. Sua expressão fechou-se em um olhar irritado para o amigo.

-Na realidade, estamos aqui para abrir uma nova vaga. Queremos Hermione fora do grupo, ela não está arcando com tantas responsabilidades ao mesmo tempo.

-Hum, interessante... Eu entendo a posição de vocês como amigos preocupados, mas, ainda que eu insistisse, Hermione nunca compareceu a uma reunião sequer.

-O quê? - inqueriram os dois.

-Assim que me tornei presidente, enviei um convite para a amiga de vocês, mas ela educadamente recusou. É uma pena, ela incrementaria muito as reuniões com a experiência e inteligência que tem.

Harry e Rony se encararam, incrédulos. Mais mentiras? O que realmente estava acontecendo com Hermione?

Ignorando Daniel e John, deixaram a biblioteca em busca de respostas. Voltariam à enfermaria e indagariam a amiga a respeito.

Quando atravessavam o andar, um emaranhado de penas negras sobrevoou-os, derrubando um envelope. Os dois observaram o emaranhado, só percebendo que se tratava de uma coruja quando viram o envelope no chão. Rony reconheceu-o de imediato, a mente de Harry não processou imediatamente a vaga lembrança, encontrando na cara de interrogação do amigo menos resposta ainda.

-Mas que diabos nós fize...?

A meia pergunta pairou no ar. Rony se encolheu ligeiramente, receoso do que viria a seguir.

O envelope rasgou-se, tomando forma de uma boca.

-Potter, Weasley, quero vocês agora mesmo na sala dos professores.

-Ahn?? McGonagall nos enviou um berrador?

O nome, no entanto, não fazia jus ao objeto. De berro, a carta não continha nada. Era discreta, pelo volume da voz era quase como se houvesse uma terceira pessoa com eles, o tom não era de repreensão.

A pequena boca flutuante desfez-se em pedaços e esses em pó.

As respostas de Hermione teriam que esperar.

--------

-Pronto, sentem-se aqui – McGonagall indicou-lhes um sofá, assim que entraram na sala. Sentou-se na poltrona à frente. - A senhorita Granger está passando por uma fase extremamente difícil e creio que todos nós estamos. - Minerva os olhou por trás dos óculos ovais, seus olhos meio... receosos? Parecia ponderar se deveria ou não verbalizar seus pensamentos. Contraiu os lábios ante a imagem de um "possível futuro" e decidiu-se - Como já sabem, seus pais são vulneráveis, e a ameaça constante de Voldemort consegue ser ainda mais preocupante para ela. Hermione é uma garota forte, mas ela é humana. Em períodos como os atuais, é normal tentarmos ocultar nossas fraquezas, nossos medos. Seria muito bom se vocês a apoiassem sem fazer muitas perguntas. Eu acabo de voltar da ala hospitalar, ela renunciou o cargo de monitora-chefe.

Rony piscou, estupefato. Harry apenas absorveu e processou a informação: Hermione não estava bem, mas ela já estava cuidando de si mesma, sem precisar de intromissões da parte deles.

-Por livre e espontânea vontade? Sem que ninguém a forçasse?

-Sim, Ronald. E ela estava relutante em admitir os motivos. Se ela não quiser falar, não forcem a barra.

-Não se preocupe, professora, não tocaremos no assunto.

E não tocaram. Hermione recebeu-os na enfermaria com um olhar desolado e comunicou-os da renúncia ao cargo. Seu olhar não mentia, estava realmente infeliz. Para Harry e Ron, o motivo era tensão e preocupação provenientes da ameaça de sua família e amigos, para ela, era por ter que mentir a seus melhores amigos.

Assim que eles a deixaram para fazer a complexa prova teórica de feitiços, Hermione desviou a atenção de Madame Pomfrey com um feitiço conjurador de sapos e deixou a ala hospitalar correndo, fingindo-se enojada com eles.

Não foi difícil alcançar a Sala Precisa com toda a escola em provas. Claro que precisou pegar um sobretudo para andar pelos corredores gelados de Hogwarts, o primeiro que encontrou foi em um armário de vassouras, muito provavelmente pertencera a um treinador: não tinha brasão e já estava meio desbotado.

Cruzou três vezes o lugar onde a porta da sala deveria estar, mentalizando-a. E ali surgiu, como se nunca tivesse se ocultado.

Dentro dela, encontrou o livro e a bacia de pedra que necessitaria. Reflexos azuis a banharam, como se estivesse frente a um lago refletindo à luz. Os reflexos se movimentavam, alternando tonalidades de azul em seu tórax e seus braços cobertos pelo sobretudo, seu pescoço e sua face desnudos e seus cabelos caindo ao lado do rosto. Em seus olhos castanhos brilhava o azul royal, sua pele branca empalidecia ainda mais ao contato com o azul turquesa. Mordia o lábio impacientemente, inconsciente de sua beleza etérea e em nada opaca, fundida ao mar de azuis. Não parecia algo assim tão impossível, já fizera coisas mais difíceis. Com a varinha, seguiu as instruções do livro, arrancando-os de sua mente. Apresentaram certa resistência, como um chiclete que reluta em ser dividido. Quando logrou separá-los, concentrou-os no pequeno recipiente que surgira com um simples pensar. Deixou a sala segurando-o, abrigando-o com o maior cuidado em seu punho fechado. Era um pingente; ao longe, algo que se assemelhava a uma bolinha. Hermione conjurou uma coleira, pendurando nela a bolinha e rumou para o salão comunal, apressando-se: logo Madame Pomfrey estaria atrás dela. Não foi preciso sequer entrar, Crookshanks a encontrou no meio do corredor.

-Olá Shanks, senti saudades. A Gina tem te alimentado? - conversou, em monólogo, com o gato. Em resposta, ele esfregou-se em seus joelhos – Preciso que faça uma coisa para mim, se eu não estiver mais por perto, deixe que Harry, Gina ou Rony pegue isto. - colocou a coleira em volta do pescoço da enorme bola de pêlos laranjas. O gato não gostou muito de ser encoleirado, mas Hermione sabia que, se houvesse necessidade (e havia), Crookshanks atenderia seu pedido. Era um gato extremamente inteligente.

_--------_

_Era como se ele estivesse esperando por sua traição, esperando que ela encontrasse alguma maneira de comunicar aos amigos o que estava fazendo, revelar-lhes o segredo indiretamente. Era exatamente isso que ele esperava para entregá-la._

--------

Hermione refez seu caminho para a enfermaria. A meio caminho, Madame Pomfrey encontrou-a. A curandeira estremeceu ao vê-la: Hermione estava descalça. Deixara a ala hospitalar concentrando-se apenas em seu plano e no que precisava para executá-lo, a concentração era tanta que esquecera de colocar os sapatos. Poderia dizer que o frio era psicológico: não o sentira até tomar consciência de que deveria senti-lo. Os pés, agora tão gelados quanto os tijolos nos quais se pousavam, pareciam duas pedras congeladas, a diferença é que pedras não sentiam dor. Madame Pomfrey conjugou-lhe chinelos forrados com lã, aos quais Hermione agradeceu intimamente. As duas retornaram à ala hospitalar.

--------

No sábado, Harry e Rony saíram em direção à Floresta Proibida, há muito a proibição só existia no nome. Não negavam que havia perigos inimagináveis ali, mas a imaginação nunca lhes fez falta: viram e confrontaram grande parte deles. Seria também muito irônico que morressem de forma brutal nos dentes de alguma criatura, após terem sobrevivido até mesmo a Voldemort (ainda que haja a possibilidade de não conseguirem uma próxima vez).

Apesar da sensação ruim no estômago de ambos, não era a morte que lhes aguardava.

Não foi difícil avistar Grope. Já não achavam difícil avistar o próprio Hagrid, quanto menos um meio gigante que, sentado, era quase duas vezes mais alto que o meio-irmão. Ao vê-los, Grope separou os lábios num sorriso, seus dentes, escurecidos nas laterais, à mostra. Hagrid não o convencera a usar escova de dentes.

-Garotos!! - Hagrid afastou-se do meio gigante – Que bom que vieram! Grope estava com saudades, não é Gropinho?

-So... sodadde!

-Er.. nós também.

O gigante vasculhou com os olhos o local onde os garotos estavam. Coçou a cabeça.

-Onde Hermi?

-Ah, Hermi está dodói, Grope. Está descansando.

-Dodói? Grope ver Hermi!

Grope levantou-se.

-Por enquanto não dá, Gropinho. Assim que ela melhorar você poderá vê-la – gritou Hagrid, se fazendo ouvir pelo gigante.

Grope permaneceu em pé, inclinou-se para o chão e enfiou uma de suas assustadoras mãos na terra. Ainda inclinado, voltou-se para os garotos, estendendo a mão.

Em meio ao monte de terra erguia-se uma delicada flor, de pétalas amarelas e cálice de um amarelo claro, cercado por estames brancos.

-Presente Hermi.

-Acho que ela vai gostar muito, Grope – afirmou Harry enquanto se aproximava. Puxou a flor pelo caule e suas raízes se desprenderam da terra. Despedindo-se, os dois grifinórios retornaram ao castelo.

O barulho do copo caindo: solto, não arremessado. Mil e um fragmentos, mil e uma realidades de vidro partindo-se, espalhando-se pelo chão de concreto, todas indicando o fim de um ciclo, a confusão do desconhecido, o caos do nada-ser, do nada-estar. A prova mais concreta desaparecera, a palpável. Mas apenas ela sumira. Ficaram os cheiros, os objetos, seu contorno gravado em imagens. Permanecera a bandeja, o prato, a refeição meio-comida ainda morna, as ondas no lençol. E o copo que não era mais copo: era um tapete de estilhaços, uma armadilha não intencional para algum descuidado e ao mesmo tempo prova de um incidente desconhecido.

Um grito agudo, de um timbre estranho, seguindo o silvo baixo e a brutalidade do concreto contra o vidro. O timbre não era assim tão estranho, era familiar, mas o grito não era. Madame Pomfrey nunca gritara assim. Provavelmente também nunca vira algo do tipo, mesmo que sumiços no mundo mágico fossem explicáveis.

Foi motivo suficiente para fazer com que Harry e Rony trocassem as passadas curtas por uma corrida. O recente encontro com Grope desvanecera, assim como a despreocupação fingida com que atuariam frente a Hermione, ocultando sua impotência diante do que quer que ocorria com a amiga. Eles correram, atravessaram o portal da ala hospitalar e piscaram, abobalhados. Como alguém poderia compreender a ausência? De imediato, nada parece errado. Mas seria a ausência mais natural que a presença? Ou simplesmente Hermione não pertencia ali, a face febril ou pálida dos últimos dias ocupando o lugar de sua cor natural, os olhos antes altivos e inteligentes há pouco estranhamente tão frágeis?

E então o abdômen se contrai em dor, a respiração fica rala, superficial e cada célula do corpo percebe a situação e protesta, sofre.

-O que aconteceu? - berrou Rony, a voz quase morta na garganta. Por algum motivo, não era necessária nenhuma explicação. Mas isso não impedia que o vazio no peito esperasse por uma, reconfortante e plausível, diferente da que a consciência absorveu.

-Um silvo e... - um silvo e o silêncio confirmava o resto. Madame Pomfrey não sabia, aquilo extrapolava a definição de possível.

Harry caiu de joelhos, por pouco não se cortando nos pedaços de vidro chão. Levou as mãos ao rosto, com a flor de Grope ainda segura entre elas, ocultando a face. Será que ninguém conseguiria explicar o que Hermione tinha, onde estava e por que estava fazendo aquilo com eles? Foi despertado de seu torpor por uma cadeira atingindo a parede: fora o jeito mais fácil de Rony descontar sua frustração.

Assim que McGonnagal chegou à enfermaria, Harry disparou correndo, com Rony em seu encalço, ignorando a todos que cruzavam pelo caminho.

-Ginaaaaa!!!!! Gina!! - todos no salão comunal encararam o desesperado Harry curiosos.

-Shhh – a garota levantou-se de uma das poltronas, entrando nos holofotes juntamente com seu irmão e Harry – Harry, isso é um salão comunal, significa que é comum a todos da Grifinória, você não pode simplesmente vir aqui berrando a plenos pulmões.

-A Mione esteve aqui?

-Não desde que foi para a ala hospitalar. Por quê?

-Ela... - Harry balançou a cabeça.

O silêncio, novamente o silêncio. Rony tinha os olhos apertados, sofridos, concentrando-se para não destruir tudo a sua volta.

Percebendo os olhares curiosos no salão, Harry apressou-se para o dormitório. Estava cansado de ter todos seus sofrimentos convertidos em shows, atrações para os outros.

--------

**Capítulo publicado em Outubro/2008**

**N/A: Estou de volta!!!**

**Começou a tensão... .**

**Espero que estejam gostando e que continuem tendo paciência comigo XD**

**Respondendo às reviews:**

**Bitriz: Que bom!!! É legal ter pessoas querendo tanto ler a fic^^**

**molambo: Logo logo poderá vê-los ainda mais... *riso de autora que sabe oq vai acontecer nos próximos caps* XD**

**Agradeço a todos que leram e a todos que deixaram reviews!!! **

**Continuem lendo e deixando e eu continuarei escrevendo...**

**Boa sexta-feira pra vocês^^**

**Bjinhus**

Samhain's Potion -Capítulo 6: DesistênciasPágina 6 de 6


	7. Novo Leito

**Samhain's Potion**

**Capítulo 7 – Novo leito**

-------

**AVISO: Pessoal, tive que alterar a restrição de idade para 16 anos. Não há problema em ler mesmo que você não tenha essa idade, só há uma menção de um assunto impróprio para menores, mas não há descrição de ações nem nada do tipo. Como escritora, senti-me na obrigação de fazer a alteração e de alertá-los, ler ou não fica a critério de vocês!**

-------

Não enxergava mais do que a luz por trás das pálpebras fechadas. Era dia e havia sol, não o suficiente para aquecer suas bochechas, mas o bastante para perceber a luz laranja e as breves interrupções dela indicadas pela escuridão por trás dos olhos fechados. Não queria abri-los, sentia seu sistema nervoso lento e assim também estavam seus reflexos. Por pura curiosidade, tentou recordar as últimas vezes que se sentira assim: leve e estranhamente feliz. Lembrou-se de um imprudente exagero nas cervejas amanteigadas enquanto estava hospedada na Mansão Black; um sorriso malicioso alastrou-se por sua face, assim como um rubor de vergonha. Outra memória substituiu a de embriaguez. Recordou seus delírios febris, plenamente consciente de que não haviam sido mais que delírios, que em seu estado normal a levaram a indignar-se consigo mesma. Sua mente era tão imaginativa! Se não soubesse melhor, poderia ser escritora de romances eróticos, algo ao estilo Sherrilyn Kenyon. Agora tinha certeza absoluta de estar sob os efeitos de alguma poção de Madame Pomfrey! Nada mais explicaria essa tolerância consigo mesma, a ausência de qualquer tipo de preocupação.

E logo lhe ocorreu que a luz em sua face só podia significar uma coisa: Madame Pomfrey havia finalmente concordado em colocá-la em um leito próximo à janela! Discutira por dias com a curandeira para conseguir uma vista para os jardins e até então havia sido ignorada "para seu próprio bem".

Decidiu por fim abrir os olhos para apreciar a beleza dos jardins do castelo à luz do sol. A claridade feriu sua retina. Piscou repetidamente até que sua pupila contraísse para adaptar-se à luz direta.

Não estava na enfermaria.

Era um pequeno parque, com uma cascata desaguando em um lago, ambos igualmente pequenos. Carpas deslizavam tranquilamente pela água, laranjas e brancos harmonizando com o marrom esverdeado das rochas. Não que ela as tivesse visto ainda, sua visão era massivamente invadida pela viva coloração de flores que estavam por toda parte. Observou tudo ao redor ao mesmo tempo que apoiava suas mãos no solo. Tudo parecia uma pintura esfumada, não enxergava bordas rígidas. Surpreendera-se ao sentir a areia áspera sob suas mãos, mas algo lhe chamara a atenção. À sombra de uma árvore e recostado sobre esta, havia um homem. Ele mal se movia e seus punhos estavam fechados. Seus lábios moviam-se, mas Hermione não conseguia perceber.

Foi quando olhou para o banco de areia sob ela. Linhas formavam-se ao seu redor, alternando entre negro e roxo, destacando-se contra o tom pastel da areia. A garota assustou-se e tentou levantar, somente para cair de joelhos em seguida, com tudo girando à sua volta.

A explicação para estar dessa maneira lhe veio tão rígida ao cérebro quanto a areia aos seus joelhos. Havia sido dopada.

Seus sentidos a extasiavam. _Foco, Hermione_. Repetiu mentalmente a si mesma. Sabia exatamente o que deveria sentindo: medo, apreensão. Mas a leveza que sentia desde o início prevalecia.

As linhas na areia finalmente formaram uma espécie de invólucro, um hexagrama. E então um grito. Não dela. Conseguiu focalizar sua visão ao homem próximo à árvore. Ele havia jogado a cabeça para trás e gritava enquanto espasmos tomavam-lhe o corpo. A cena era aterradora, nem mesmo a química no seu sistema era capaz de aliviá-la (e, num momento de lucidez posterior, imaginaria o quão pior não deve ter sido, para parecer tão horrível mesmo quando a droga tranquilizava-a). Os espasmos eram tão fortes que não conseguia imaginar o que mantinha o desconhecido de pé. E uma sensação esquisita começou a dominá-la, como se sentisse aquela dor, não na mesma intensidade, obviamente, mas um reflexo, uma sombra dela, mais na forma de formigamento que propriamente de dor. E as coisas ao seu redor começaram a dissolver.

A cabeça latejava fraca, mas incessantemente. Um incômodo quase tão grande quanto o frio, a umidade e o cheiro de mofo. Estava caída no concreto áspero, quase como se tivesse sido largada no chão, mas a ausência de arranhões atestava o contrário.

Não se lembrou a princípio. Jardim, cascata, lago, flores, areia, homem, árvore, hexagrama. Ah, agora sim. Por que a transportavam tanto? Não podiam deixá-la em um canto, quieta? E pensar que estava entediada na enfermaria! Talvez, se ficasse bem quieta e imóvel, ninguém a incomodaria. E ninguém o fez. Ninguém humano.

Gorjeio.

Silêncio.

Gorjeio.

Hermione abriu os olhos. Na pequena janela quadrangular uma gaivota arrumava suas penas. Era uma cena interessante, extremamente comum, mas ainda assim especial. A meticulosidade com que usava o bico para aprumá-las era surpreendente. E quando alçou vôo, a garota quase levantou-se para constatar se aquele animal não seria Fernão Capelo Gaivota, tentando vencer o vento numa decolagem "ousada demais para uma gaivota". Mas ela não se levantou e tampouco tirou olhar do vazio que a gaivota deixara. E não era um vazio realmente, o pequeno quadrado que foi considerado janela era engradado. E, ao perceber isso, sentou-se para poder observar ao redor. Estava numa cela.

O lugar era tenebroso, lembrava uma masmorra, mas, a julgar pela janela e pela gaivota, não o era. O chão não era muito limpo, mas em comparação com as paredes tomadas por musgo e considerando que do verde delas era possível distinguir, apenas a uma curta distância, pequenos insetos pousados, não se podia reclamar.

Quando conseguiu reunir força suficiente, pôs-se de pé para tentar encontrar uma saída, uma escapatória, ou até mesmo uma fresta que permitisse identificar o local onde se encontrava.

Próximo à janela, um forte cheiro de mar e suaves sons de ondas banhando os rochedos lhe davam a idéia de estar na costa de algum lugar, uma ilha talvez.

Estava aprisionada, isso era um fato, agora precisava encontrar um modo de escapar. Terror, medo e preocupação confrontavam brutalmente sua racionalidade. Inúmeras teorias, cada uma mais aterradora que a anterior, formavam-se em sua cabeça.

Aproximou-se das barras de ferro quase clamando para que a Terra explodisse, para que tudo que acontecera nos últimos meses não passasse de fragmentos de vidro e o que estava acontecendo agora fosse apenas uma das infinitas dimensões espalhadas pelo cosmo.

Azkaban. Era uma hipótese: uma prisão confinada numa pequena ilha, era possível.

Não. "Isso significaria que Voldemort tomou uma parcela significativa do poder ministerial" pensou, "Ele não ousaria tanto. A menos que...". Seus devaneios foram interrompidos pelo barulho pesado de uma porta fora do seu campo de visão. Passos pesados de uma ou mais pessoas pareciam descer uma escada enquanto uma leve luz projetava suas sombras deformadas pelo chão acidentado da prisão.

-Veja só, a sangue-ruim despertou!

A figura de Voldemort surgiu parecendo flutuar sobre o chão, seu manto longo demais para deixar seus pés visíveis. A face ofídica era repugnante, a tez tão clara num amarelo-esverdeado que deixaria aparente qualquer veia na face, mas a desumanidade das feições era tão grande que parecia não haver nenhuma. O centro do rosto era marcado apenas pela presença de duas narinas, dois rasgos na pele já sem nenhuma indicação da estrutura do nariz. Os olhos a encaravam fixamente de um modo que a fazia querer desviar o olhar, mas, ao mesmo tempo, dava-lhe a impressão de eles não fechariam nem por um segundo e que até a mais breve piscada dela o levaria a dar o bote. Era uma sensação paralisante ter diante de si a personificação da maldade humana aliada à bestialidade animal.

_...Preciso que funcione..._

Hermione levou a mão à testa.

_...Precisa mantê-la..._

Massageou as têmporas encarando o chão. A droga que ingerira ainda fazia efeito. Foi quando notou o par de pés surgindo no seu campo de visão.

Um surto de ódio tomou-a.

-Traidor – disse entredentes, os sentimentos comprimidos no tom baixo de sua voz. Sentiu um vazio crescer em seu peito, raiva tomando forma de lágrimas.

-Ninguém lhe dirigiu a palavra, Granger. É bom começar a acostumar-se com a extinção da sua liberdade de expressão – retrucou Snape.

-Não se irrite com a nossa hóspede mal-educada, Snape. É superestimar demais um sangue-ruim ao esperar que ele demonstre qualquer conhecimento das normas de etiqueta.

-Tem razão, milord.

-Mas já que não podemos deixá-la livre para conhecer nossa humilde prisão, vamos dar a ela uma amostra de como nos comportamos como anfitriões. _Crucio!_

Hermione imediatamente foi atirada ao chão. Seu corpo contorcia-se brutalmente, seus músculos estiravam-se e sua pele arranhava-se no cimento. E com um aceno tudo cessou. A garota jazeu, inconsciente.

-Nem para isso sangues-ruins servem. Enfrentar bruxas puro-sangue daquela ridícula Ordem da Fênix é imensamente mais divertido.

Snape travou a mandíbula, forçando os dentes uns contra os outros.

-Milord, - a voz controlada e baixa – eu poderia pedir exclusividade de torturas sexuais à prisioneira?

-Estou surpreso, Snape. Mas você é o meu melhor servo e não me recordo de ter encontrado uma bonificação suficiente para presenteá-lo. Apenas a mantenha viva, precisarei dela. Divirta-se!

E, com isso, Voldermort deixou-os.

**--------**

Hermione sonhava com o parque. Agora não havia ninguém além dela, nem hexagrama no campo de areia. Ela explorou o local com parca curiosidade, seu inconsciente sabia haver algo mais crucial que aquilo na realidade, mas não conseguia lembrar o quê. Inquieta, aproximou-se da árvore onde o homem havia estado. Não havia marcas de sapato na terra fofa que a circundava, nenhum indício de que qualquer um tenha passado por lá recentemente. A árvore lhe parecia comum, impossível de identificar sem um livro de consulta, o tronco era grosso, mas era possível abraçá-lo e ainda entrelaçar os dedos do outro lado, o verde da folhagem era intermediário, nem escuro nem claro, e, apesar de relativamente alta, alguns galhos despontavam a poucos centímetros da cabeça da garota.

Sorriu. Não soube o porquê, simplesmente sentiu vontade ao observar a árvore e o fez. E então correu para o lago, sentou-se à borda e ficou observando as carpas. Havia algo ali, algo que ela estava muito longe de compreender.

Quando despertou, estava aquecida, havia uma tigela com frutas e uma jarra de água próximos às grades. Havia também algo por cima dela, Hermione descobriu-se e averiguou o objeto: era um casaco preto cujo comprimento lhe passaria bastante dos joelhos. Ao levantar, deu-se conta de como estava exausta e dolorida e lembrou-se que não estava assim por simplesmente dormir no chão. Voldemort a torturara.

Considerando isso era, de fato, extremamente estranho (e suspeito até) que um casaco tivesse sido deixado para ela. _Talvez Voldemort goste de joguinhos_, pensou e relutou em vesti-lo. Mas a brisa marítima era incrivelmente gelada à noite e a cela estava longe de ser aquecida. Sentiu-se bem ao vestir, estava quente devido ao próprio calor de seu corpo e uma forte fragrância de âmbar, gerânio e bergamota impregnava a gola alta. Um perfume que lhe dava segurança.

E por horas permaneceu sentada, recostada contra as grades, aspirando a fragrância e afastando os pensamentos sobre o futuro, agora tão certo como nunca fora antes: breve e indescritivelmente doloroso. Até que seu corpo começou a exigir alimento, desligado da realidade de então. E ela não lhe negou.

E nos dias seguintes a cena repetiu-se, torturadores sem face vinham e ela despertava da visita ao jardim dolorida. O perfume já extinto da capa, extinta também a segurança que ele proporcionava. Naquele dia, incontáveis horas doloridas que somavam quatro dias desde que chegara ali, Snape apareceu para uma visita. Cansada, ela se lembrava apenas da presença dele na cela, de ser envolvida pelos braços dele e de retornar ao parque, encontrando-o igual aos dias anteriores.

Ao despertar, o cheiro de âmbar, gerânio e bergamota impregnava o casaco e seus cabelos.

Depois desse dia, as horas no parque tornaram-se extensas e as na cela, escassas.

**--------**

Um dia, resolveu sentar-se em frente à árvore. A partir desse dia, as paredes começaram a ruir.

De repente ela soube que aquela era uma nogueira, não porque havia alguma noz visível, nem porque constatou que suas folhas possuíam um óleo aromático ou viu que suas flores nascem em um eixo comum. Ela simplesmente descobriu que conhecia a espécie, assim como todas essas características, como uma memória que ela não sabia ter. E então ela se lembrava de contemplar a nogueira florida numa manhã de primavera, as pétalas brancas com uma pontinha de um rosa forte na base, encaixando nos recuos da base em forma de estrela, verde com pigmentos rosa, com o estigma rodeado de filetes no centro. E por trás dela recordava o lago com suas rochas livres do tom esverdeado e as flores quando ainda eram apenas mudas com uma ou outra flor brotando. E aquela lembrança não era dela.

**--------**

**N/A: Olá para todos! Aqui está mais um capítulo =P**

**Talvez vocês tenham achado que as coisas começaram a ocorrer rápido demais, mas eu percebi que não sou de escrever mil capítulos, então decidi que essa fic vai até, no máximo, o 11º capítulo! E eu pretendo acabá-la logo, portanto minhas atualizações serão mais frequentes a partir de agora.**

**Espero que tenham gostado!**

**Respondendo às reviews:**

**Melguinha3: Agora eu vou postar mais rápido! Essa fic já tem muito tempo de andamento e eu pretendo concluí-la em breve! Continue acompanhando ;D**

**Snake: Eu realmente não sei o que baixou na cena do copo, mas seja lá o que foi, eu gostei! E aqui está a atualização, e a promessa de continuação também. Tudo já está perfeitamente desenhado na minha mente, só o que falta é passar para o papel.**

**Jansev: Esse capítulo mostra o início do trailer, é nessa prisão que tudo se passa! Desculpe pela demora .**

**Helena Black: Desculpe pela demora!!! Fico feliz que esteja gostando^^**

**Bom feriado!!!**

**=*****


	8. E as paredes ruem

**Samhain's Potion**

**Capítulo 8 – E as paredes ruem **

Ela sabia que uma semana e meia havia passado. A excentricidade disso estava no fato de que ela não marcara o tempo de nenhuma forma e nem poderia, já que a sobriedade mesclava-se com o universo paralelo do parque, criado por sua mente. E se ela não estivesse tão... perdida nesse emaranhado de emoções, pensamentos e flashes, ela ao menos suspeitaria do que realmente se tratava.

Os últimos dias estavam sendo tão angustiantes. Seu corpo começava a padecer de torturas as quais sua mente exaustivamente combatia. E aquele refúgio a estava deixando impaciente. Impaciente! Como se uma prisioneira pudesse ter o luxo de se sentir assim.

Aqueles dois imprestáveis a quem ela chama amigos não haviam encontrado sua pista? Ou só não foram capazes de descobrir o cativeiro?

E é isso, isso que estava errado, isso era atípico dela. Por mais que lutasse contra esses devaneios e ofensas, mais frequentes eles se tornavam.

E então ela abriu os olhos. E eles miravam outros através da cela: negros, tempestuosos, irritadiços e cansados.

Menos de dois segundos depois, soube que estava sendo torturada. E finalmente sua mente mostrava-se impossibilitada de protegê-la. Flashes ocultaram aquele par de olhos. E os dela arregalaram-se em puro terror.

Uma sucessão de imagens horríveis passou diante de seus olhos como num filme. Realista. Cruel. Aterrador. Ali estava ela, testemunha daqueles feitos, enxergando a cela como um observador de fora, aterrorizada e incapaz de mover um único músculo. Incapaz de fechar os olhos, de desviar o olhar, uma testemunha muda, surda e inerte, mas não cega. Vendo aquelas paredes que agora a cercavam cercarem outros infelizes, enquanto seus carrascos viam-nos apodrecerem. Até que um dos cativos, uma garota (se assim ainda se podia considerá-la), carregava uma certa semelhança, mais como uma sombra do que Hermione era.

E esse simples intervalo de horror, a visão de pessoas deixando de ser pessoas naquele lugar, a visão dos resquícios de vida aos quais ela se resumia agora, cobriu-a como uma grande onda e ela não conseguia chegar à superfície: era difícil demais, cansativo demais. Não havia uma única lembrança em sua mente para apagar aqueles flashes, os momentos descontraídos que vivera eram agora um passado distante, como uma outra vida, como uma outra pessoa.

Ela não enxergava mais nada. Seus olhos abertos perdidos em um ponto qualquer. Seu ser afogando-se tranquilamente em um mar negro, sua mente totalmente livre de qualquer pensamento, seu espírito separando-se do corpo.

Nesse instante, aquela fragrância interrompeu a calmaria. E braços envolveram-na, ninando-a. A percepção do ambiente modificou-se, não era mais o mar negro, nem a cela pútrida, tudo era calor e proteção. As lágrimas? Bem, elas simplesmente vieram em algum momento que ela não conseguia bem distinguir. Os soluços ela não percebeu até que cessassem, as respirações entrecortadas aspiravam junto ao ar o perfume assegurador, cítrico e suave e calmante. E além da sensação de estar protegida, um sentimento de proteção assomou-a, fazendo com que ela elevasse os braços e retribuísse o abraço.

-Não se preocupe, Hermione. Estou tirando você daqui.

Num minuto ela estava ali, naquela cela repugnante, no seguinte ela estava suspensa por aqueles braços que a ninaram e no terceiro seu corpo estava suavemente pousado sobre uma confortável cama, com apenas um rastro da fragrância no ar. E então gritos surpresos e um sono profundo.

-------

-Harry, Ron! Ela está aqui.

-Quem?

-A Mione, Harry, ela voltou. Vamos, ela está na enfermaria.

-Como ela está?

-Ahn... não parece muito bem, mas está viva.

-Snape a capturou... e agora ela está de volta? Será que ele não colocou uma bomba nela?

-Rony!

-Que é? Não estou dizendo nenhum absurdo. A menos que ela tenha irritado os comensais até eles não aguentarem mais e mandarem-na de volta, eu acho suspeito o retorno dela. Harry, é melhor não nos aproximarmos, pode ser uma armadilha.

-Gina, Ronny pode ter razão.

-Ugh! É a amiga de vocês lá dentro! Sempre que vocês faziam uma besteira, ela os ajudava, agora que ela precisa de ajuda vocês negam? E nem é algo complexo como as coisas que ela fez por vocês. Querem saber? Fiquem aqui. Eu vou entrar, ela está muito melhor sem amigos como vocês.

-Madame Pomfrey, como ela está?

-Desacordada, querida. Não posso analisar a situação até que ela desperte, mas fisicamente ela está melhor do que o esperado nessas circunstâncias, eu lhe asseguro.

-E não seria melhor se a levássemos ao St. Mungus?

-Eu estou esperando para ver se ela desperta. Ela está um tanto anêmica e com um pouco de pneumonia e o St. Mungus está atuando no limite de sua capacidade. Portanto o melhor a fazer é deixá-la aqui onde ela terá a atenção necessária e não correrá risco de pegar alguma doença.

-Entendo. Eu poderia vê-la por um momento?

-Desde que seja breve e que fique em silêncio.

-Certo, obrigada Madame Pomfrey.

-------

**N/A: É, eu sei, essa é a parte em que vocês dizem "Cadê o resto do capítulo???". Bom, a fic está no fim e eu escolhi um desenvolvimento totalmente diferente do que o planejado inicialmente, ele ainda está se delineando na minha cabeça, aos poucos, e apesar de eu saber o suficiente para continuar essa parte, eu não estou conseguindo avançar (já explico o motivo) então achei que vocês prefeririam capítulos menores mas frequentes a partir daqui.**

**Quanto ao motivo, eu simplesmente achei que a continuação não se encaixava nesse capítulo e quis colocar uma cena do Harry, Rony e Gina. E foi aí que eu DEFINITIVAMENTE decidi que não colocaria o resto. Por motivos ainda desconhecidos à autora que vos fala, eu estou odiando o Harry e o Rony. Não são personagens que eu costumo odiar (se odiasse, não teria lido tantos livros com eles), mas na minha fic eles acabaram sendo tão... inúteis. Inicialmente, eu tinha planos para que eles se comportassem como os mocinhos e salvassem a Mione da prisão, aí eu acabei mudando de ideia no meio das cenas do parque, o que justifica a mudança tão repentina dos "amigos preocupados" para "incompetentes nojentos". Isso me permitiu descontar algum ódio reprimido que eu provavelmente nem sabia que sentia XD**

**É bem terapêutico escrever fanfics! Na verdade, isso também é bom para o próprio Harry. Depois de tantas vezes ser o mártir, ele merece ser humanamente egoísta ao menos uma vez, não? De qualquer forma, ninguém vai se lembrar disso mesmo... é essa a pista para os próximos capítulos^^**

**Ah, a primeira cena desse capítulo foi um misto do trailer do capítulo 5 com a continuação normal da fic.**

**Beijos!**

**P.S.: Por favor, continuem deixando reviews!**

**Respondendo às reviews^^**

**Melguinha3: Fico feliz que esteja achando lindo! Mas insisto que você também continue escrevendo suas fanfics, mesmo que seja num ritmo tão lento quanto o meu^^**

**Jansev: Fico muitíssimo feliz que minha narrativa te prenda! Em breve todas as perguntas serão respondidas, se eu conseguir, até o fim do mês =P**

**Snake: Agora que, como você disse, estou "escrevendo maravilhosamente bem" não me arrisco reler os primeiros capítulos. Dá vontade de deletá-los! Como você me aguentou escrevendo daquele jeito?**

**É uma pena que tenha abandonado suas fics... Mas entendo sua resolução, se não me forçasse a terminar a Samhain's, nunca teria nenhum escrito terminado. Espero ter pique suficiente para seguir e finalizar Inversão, mas percebi que sou péssima quando escrevo sobre amigos e sobre mim, a narrativa trava constantemente =/**

**Eu até tenho uns projetos originais, mas dois deles são de ficção e ainda não me sinto preparada para criar um universo detalhado o suficiente, quanto ao último é um romance que me deixa bem à vontade, mas não sei se continuaria assim se precisasse atualizar constantemente para não deixar leitores na mão. Mas pensarei a respeito^^**


	9. Vamos fazer o que precisa ser feito

**Samhain's Potion**

**Capítulo 9 – Vamos fazer o que precisa ser feito**

_"Os heróis são aqueles que tornam magnífica uma vida que já não podem suportar." - Jean Giraudoux _

-------

Lugares são diferentes uns dos outros. Uns adquirem magia e força, tornam-se ambientes especiais, com um poder capaz de atrair pessoas. Hogwarts é um desses lugares. Você pode pensar que isso dá-se devido aos laços que são criados ali, às circunstâncias e, em parte, isso é verdade. Mas a energia que corre por aqueles corredores, tijolos e jardins vai muito além disso. Locais assim foram e são confidentes dos mais variados mistérios, cúmplices das mais ousadas façanhas.

Na desabitada Casa dos Gritos, Snape verificava, impacientemente, o relógio. Não tinha o direito de rezar: se existisse um ser maior de Luz, este julgaria sua trajetória de praticante e de testemunha passiva de crimes hediondos imperdoável.

Sabia também que se preocupar com o estado de Hermione, que jazia em estado comatoso não distante dali, era tão inútil quanto arriscar uma oração, mas ele não deixava de se perguntar se ele a retirara a tempo daquela cela. Estivera (e ainda o estava) tão fraco que sua tentativa de protegê-la ruíra. A princípio, sua mente aguentara a carga de todas as maldições lançadas contra ela, mas a exaustão dominara-o inevitavelmente. Não fosse a exigência inquestionável de Dumbledore, ele nunca a colocaria em perigo. Hermione era apenas uma jovem, fascinada por conhecimento como ele mesmo fora, na sua idade. Ela era madura, doce e corajosa. Ele fora imaturo, cruel e covarde.

Como ele poderia deixar de protegê-la, tendo ela uma essência tão diferente da sua? Ao demônio que em breve aquela realidade deixaria de existir, não era tolice para ele tê-la salvo.

A meia noite afastou esses devaneios. Verificou o bolso esquerdo para checar se a poção estava ali. Tirou o vira-tempo do pescoço e uma ampulheta de areia do outro bolso. Segurou um em cada mão e, com uma batida, fez com que o metal do vira-tempo quebrasse o vidro da ampulheta, liberando a areia.

Um grão de areia para cada dia passado do último Samhain escorreu por suas mãos. Seus olhos registraram a retração da deterioração do ambiente. Quando o último grão atingiu o chão, toda a vida de Severo Snape tornara-se uma névoa densa, ocultando um fim, uma continuação ou simples e puramente o nada. Lidar com o tempo e com os acontecimentos dessa forma sequer podia ser considerado perigoso, era insano. Ele já não mais existia no futuro em que estava vivendo e muito provavelmente não existiria no passado que agora abrigava dois dele. Talvez o destino decidisse livrar-se de toda a existência dele por ousar fazer mudanças tão grandes, afinal, ele estava prestes a mudar destinos já profetizados e alguns já "concretos". O famoso Harry Potter seria somente Potter, um bruxo comum e finalmente teria uma vida comum, com amigos igualmente comuns (exceto talvez por Hermione, que era uma bruxa muito talentosa). Dumbledore restabeleceria a ordem em Hogwarts e certamente em grande parte do mundo mágico britânico. Isso se tudo corresse de acordo com os planos.

Um montinho de areia formara-se à beira de seus pés. Junto a ele, largou os restos da ampulheta e o vira-tempo, agora inutilizável.

Retirou a varinha do bolso e encaminhou-se para o velho sofá do aposento. Ao sussurro de um encantamento, o corpo de seu mentor revelou-se. Abriu o frasco da Samhain's Potion que trazia consigo e derramou um gole na boca do diretor. Em uma expectativa nervosa, aguardou. Não sabia o que esperar, foi quando viu um pontinho branco-azulado surgir disparado no quarto e tocar a testa do diretor, penetrando-a. O azul céu de suas íris despertou, revelando aquele brilho são e infantil. O bruxo sentou-se, tossindo fortemente. Snape aguardou, um tanto mais aliviado, que ele se recuperasse. E só quando o olhar de Dumbledore lacrou-se no seu uma fagulha de esperança acendeu em seu peito.

-Severo.

-Alvo. Como se sente?

-Tão bem quanto um velho pode se sentir - disse, levantando-se – Mas isso não importa. Meu bom rapaz, você é formidável.

-Creio que não mereço o mérito por tudo.

-Oh sim, onde está a Srta. Granger?

-Pretende me dizer por que a envolveu nisso?

O diretor baixou o olhar num gesto peculiar.

Começou a caminhar sem destino pela sala. Snape conhecia esse velho hábito, vira Alvo fazê-lo para ponderar sobre grandes decisões. Nunca isso o angustiara tanto.

-Perdoe-me por não dizer antes, filho – começou e parou por alguns instantes, antes de encarar o Mestre de Poções – a verdade, Severo, é que eu vivi o suficiente e esse é o fim da minha jornada por aqui. Eu não quis que ficasse preso nesse tempo, sendo o único que sabe de toda a verdade, então designei a senhorita Granger para ajudá-lo.

-Sua ideia a colocou em perigo, professor. Além do mais, eu não a trouxe comigo – essa frase saíra mecanicamente, o que indicava que uma camada de auto-proteção começava a envolver Snape.

-É uma pena. Eu pensei que... talvez... Acho que você tem razão, meu caro, sou mesmo um velho tolo – constatou, com um leve sorriso.

Snape não respondeu. De modo a evitar que aquele sorriso paternal afetasse sua fortaleza, obrigou-se a sentir raiva da invenção inconsequente do bruxo que arriscara a vida de Hermione. E pensar na garota realmente não foi a coisa mais inteligente a se fazer, já que ela representava uma parte desprotegida dele. Isso afetou suas defesas: Dumbledore, a figura mais próxima de pai e amigo, a única pessoa que sempre intercedera a seu favor, que confiara plenamente nele por todos esses anos ainda quando nem mesmo ele próprio sabia distinguir se era ou não um assassino, um racista imprestável, esse Dumbledore, seu mentor, estava decidido a não sobreviver à próxima batalha. Sentiu a mão de Dumbledore em seu ombro num gesto de reconforto. Afastou aqueles pensamentos e adotou sua usual frieza: ele sequer sabia se seus destinos seriam distintos. Mas sabia que teriam que agir logo ou todo aquele esforço seria inútil e tudo resultaria no mesmo futuro horrível.

-Preciso que você se certifique se Hagrid está na cabana, Severo.

-Sim. Suas proteções ao castelo ainda prevalecem, então Voldemort entrará por aquela porta – apontou para a porta que dava acesso a Hogsmeade.

-Está bem filho, tudo ficará bem.

Em silêncio, Snape deixou o recinto. Das proximidades do salgueiro, Snape conseguia visualizar o caminho livre. Vestiu o capuz e foi em direção à cabana, Hagrid não estava lá. Buscou o guarda-caças e vigiou-o de longe: não poderia derrubá-lo até que ele se afastasse das criaturas que estava alimentando. Quando finalmente o meio-gigante afastou-se, Severo desacordou-o com um feitiço e então transportou-o para sua cabana e trancou-o ali.

Naquele momento, o Snape do passado deveria estar oculto numa das salas de Herbologia, enfeitiçando os aspirantes a comensais para salvar-lhes a vida. Teria que esperar que seu outro eu entrasse na Casa dos Gritos para recepcionar o Lord antes dele, do contrário eles se encontrariam e as consequências para ambos seria inimaginável. Ficou à espreita perto da entrada do salgueiro. Uma vez junto a Dumbledore, poderia engajar o combate a Voldemort abertamente pela primeira vez. Não se permitiu pensar senão no plano. Intenções suicidas de seu mentor à parte, tudo estava correndo como planejado até então.

Viu a si mesmo alcançar o salgueiro, apertar o nó da raiz com um galho longo e largá-lo ali como lembrava ter feito antes de entrar pela passagem. Deu-lhe alguns segundos de dianteira, o que deu margem para o primeiro imprevisto: o salgueiro enlaçou o galho com um seu e atirou-o para longe, fazendo-o ir de encontro a algumas rochas que o destroçaram.

-Droga!

Procurou por outro, mas aparentemente o salgueiro, sabe-se lá por quê, fizera o mesmo com todos os outros. Snape correu até a árvore sem personalidade mais próxima que encontrou e, com um agito da varinha, quebrou um galho. Retornou ao salgueiro e entrou. Nem bem venceu a passagem e uma explosão branca arremessou-o para trás. Estava inconsciente antes mesmo de a casa desabar, boa parte em cima dele.

--------

Hermione encaminhava-se para a sala dos professores para deixar os relatórios da monitoria com McGonnagal. Pela primeira vez desde o início do período letivo, os relatórios não indicavam nenhuma transgressão estudantil.

O castelo sofreu um tremor leve, quase imperceptível. Hermione sentiu um mal-estar repentino e apoiou as mãos numa janela. Recuperando-se, olhou para fora e precisou de alguns segundos até que sua mente registrasse o que seus olhos viam. O salgueiro lutador agitava-se freneticamente: uma grande porção da terra que o circundava desabara. Seus galhos contorciam-se como braços agarrando-se à neve mesclada de terra e, quanto mais debatiam-se, mais alargavam o buraco em que estava.

Seria, de fato, querer muito que tudo no castelo estivesse em paz. Correu em direção ao Grande Salão Uma vez lá, reportou o ocorrido a McGonnagal imediatamente.

-Professora, precisamos de uma equipe de busca imediatamente, há gente presa nos escombros da Casa dos Gritos!

-Hermione, do que está falando?

-Não há tempo para explicar, professora, apenas confie em mim!

E, dito isso, saiu correndo em direção às portas do castelo, abrindo-as num rompante.

Ao chegar no Salgueiro, ignorou as tentativas dele de acertá-la e começou a cavar o chão com as próprias mãos. O vento gélido do início de inverno confrontava seus cachos, o silêncio desesperado do salgueiro ao tentar se estabilizar mesclava-se com a respiração ofegante de Hermione, os braços começando a sentir a fadiga de tentar desobstruir a passagem da Casa dos Gritos, sentindo o incômodo das raízes ralando seus joelhos, a imensidão daquela neve suja gelando seu corpo. Mas desistir seria o mesmo que enterrar-se no inferno branco, a facilidade da desistência a assustava mais que a exaustão da tentativa.

Minutos depois, Firenze retirou-a dali, ela tentou lutar, lágrimas escorriam por sua face enquanto seus braços, sujos de terra até os cotovelos, debatiam-se em resistência.

-Hermione, basta! Acalme-se. Firenze, leve-a de volta ao castelo – era a voz de Minerva. Só então Hermione percebeu a presença do corpo de professores. Flitwick já abria caminho entre os escombros e Sprout re-estruturava a terra para o salgueiro, acalmando-o e permitindo assim a aproximação dos outros. Enquanto o centauro levava-a, Hermione viu o primeiro corpo a ser resgatado. Era Severo Snape.

--------

"Só posso estar louca. Não tem como isso ser real. É tudo um pesadelo. Vamos, tenho que acordar".

Firenze observava-a andar de um lado para o outro na sala dos professores levando as mãos às têmporas, à face, aos cabelos.

-Hermione, acalme-se.

-Não consigo.

-Há algo diferente no tempo.

-Agora não é uma boa hora para meteorologia, Firenze.

-Não é isso. Você... sabe o que é, não?

-Do que está falando?

-O que quer que seja, não é sua imaginação. De que você precisa, Hermione?

-Uma maneira de salvar Severo.

-E onde acha que pode encontrar?

-Não sei, acho que na biblioteca. Mas demoraria séculos até eu encontrar um livro que... Firenze, preciso ir.

Hermione disparou em direção à porta. Subiu correndo as escadas sem notar que os alunos não estavam em parte alguma. Parou somente frente à Sala Precisa. Repetiu mentalmente a frase "preciso de algo para salvar Severo" e, ao entrar, havia apenas um livro celta aberto na metade. Aproximou-se e ajoelhou frente a ele. As páginas eram amareladas e ásperas. Exibia uma página cheia de escritos desconhecidos e uma outra cheia de figuras. Havia um altar com alguém deitado e pessoas a sua volta, no centro, em destaque, estava uma flor. Na de baixo, muito semelhante à primeira, a pessoa deitada estava com a flor no peito.

Ela deveria levar o livro para a biblioteca e torcer para que Madame Pince soubesse ler aqueles símbolos celtas. No entanto, quando estava de pé com o livro em mãos uma pequena inscrição no rodapé da página chamou-lhe a atenção.

"_Atiare Apetahi"_

Aquele nome lhe era familiar. Oh, ótimo. A flor do tempo que ela visitara no "futuro" em que supostamente vivera. Tudo chegava a ser até plausível, exceto a parte em que Severo Snape a salva da prisão em que ele mesmo a colocou. E também a parte em que ela observa a conversa com Dumbledore de DENTRO DA CABEÇA DE SNAPE. O acesso livre à memória do oclumente então, nem se fala, né? E ela subitamente recordou-se de um ano que não passou, mas considerando a esquizofrenia do resto da história, isso até que se encaixa.

"Ok, preocupe-se com isso depois, Hermione. Atiare Apetahi, Atiare Apetahi, Atiare Apetahi".

E ali surgiu, flutuando a poucos centímetros de distância, o brilho das pétalas brilhando quase fantasmagoricamente..

--------

Mini Flashback

_Ele havia escolhido aquele refúgio intuitivamente. Sentia que esse era o tipo de lugar que a tranquilizaria, algo semelhante ao que ela buscaria para livrar a mente de preocupações, era uma das raras coisas que os dois possuíam em comum, de resto eram água e vinho. A harmonia com aquele parque e a incessante busca por conhecimento eram as únicas semelhanças entre eles. Ele era um ser frio, seco e que escolhera o caminho errado: o do poder sem limites, da opressão alheia. Hermione era o completo oposto, ela irradiava bondade, sabedoria e justiça, era doçura e coragem até o último fio de cabelo. Ela não arruinaria a vida dela, o caminho de luz seria o dela, não só porque ela sempre escolhesse o caminho iluminado, mas também porque ela era a luz de qualquer caminho. Não havia nada de romântico por parte dele nessa constatação. Era apenas um fato esotérico, algo que ele conseguia perceber, mas que não possuía um pingo de sensibilidade para analisar profundamente. E após tanto tempo estando no limite entre luz e trevas, ele compreendera que não era algo para contestar._

_Talvez até o instinto de proteção que o dominara a ponto de fazê-lo proferir um feitiço tão antigo e poderoso que exigiu uma lembrança íntima dele para mantê-la a salvo tenha sido uma reação a ela. Um momento em que o único meio de protegê-la de si mesmo era trazê-la para si._

--------

Por dois segundos ele abriu os olhos e Hermione estava ao seu lado, como diversas vezes ele a vira ao lado de Potter ou Weasley. Nervosa, ela segurava sua mão um pouco forte demais. Ele sabia ter sido bem-sucedido, sabia que Voldemort estava derrotado e que Hermione devia estar em algum lugar do castelo, inconsciente, como todos os outros exceto ele, de tudo aquilo que não mais aconteceria agora que o Lord estava morto, então que importava se a mente dele a estivesse inventando para si? Naqueles breves segundos de consciência ele se permitiria isso. Irreal, mas uma expressão de carinho.

Os olhos da garota brilharam ainda mais com lágrimas prestes a cair.

-Madame Pomfrey, ele acordou.

E ele voltou a dormir.

**N/A: Ok, sei que esse não foi um dos meus melhores capítulos, mas também não foi o pior. Hey, cheguei à conclusão de que escrever apenas quando estou inspirada é a pior coisa para vocês, para a fanfic e também pra mim, que vivo na inconstância da minha personalidade sem nunca ter um projeto concluído pra chamar de meu (mesmo que seja uma fanfic).Então estou apelando para aqueles 99% de transpiração, evitando que a fic seja concluída daqui a 3 anos com apenas mais dois capítulos.**

**Foi um grande desafio escrever uma cena em que um personagem bonzinho morre, quando o Sirius morreu eu me apeguei à possibilidade de um retorno surpreendente e quando Dumbledore morreu, bem, foi mais ou menos aí que comecei a escrever, determinada a devolver-lhe a vida de alguma maneira (foi até um pouco cruel tirá-la novamente, mas ao menos dessa vez ele já eliminou Voldemort e retornou a paz ao mundo, as misses universo devem amá-lo XD). E eu estou dando duro para que a mudança entre Snape e Hermione seja suave e não aquela coisa forçada na qual em um piscar de olhos ele se apaixona por ela. Sim, essa será uma fic romântica^^**

**O legal é que ele é um personagem um tanto obscuro, então eu pude desenvolver uma reflexão psicológica que explicasse suas ações sem contrariar sua personalidade. **

**Ah, eu realmente gostaria de saber o que vocês estão achando, assim posso melhorar cada vez mais^^**

**Bjinhus!**

**Respondendo às reviews:**

**melguinha3: esse capítulo foi um pouco maior^^**

**Eu realmente espero que escreva e espero que goste desse capítulo também! Muito obrigada por ler =)**

**Duachais Senechais: Ahh, obrigada por comentar em todos os capítulos! O Sr. Snape é sim nosso Homem Misterioso! Esse capítulo foi tão difícil de sair que eu nem sei se não acabei apressando um pouco as coisas, eu li e reli tantas vezes que não sei dizer se não ficou bom ou se enjoei dele. Realmente, o Harry e o Rony foram imbecis no cap 8, mas agora isso não faz diferença. E pode contar comigo para a ajuda mútua^^**


	10. O dia seguinte: um inferno na Terra

**Samhain's Potion**

**Capítulo 10 – O dia seguinte: um inferno na Terra**

-Minerva, eles estão aqui.

Essa frase havia sido proferida na madrugada daquele mesmo dia, referindo-se aos Comensais da Morte e seu líder, o Lorde das Trevas. Mas não houve maldições imperdoáveis sendo disparadas, nem gritos aterrorizados, nem tropeços e baques e confusão. Agora, o contexto era completamente distinto.

-Oh, Deus, Papoula.

-Quem está aqui, professora?

-Os membros do Conselho. Snape será levado.

-Eles não podem! Profª McGonnagal, eu lhe contei o que houve, a senhora precisa acreditar em mim. Ele não pode ser levado.

Eles entraram na enfermaria sem pedir licença. Eram dois apenas: Grant fora um homem robusto algum dia, mas atualmente sua condição física delatava seu trabalho burocrático. Seu andar não revelava, mas se o observassem, perceberiam sua intimidação. Aquela situação o deixava nervoso; o curioso, para quem se interessar, era que a situação referida não tinha nada a ver com Severo Snape e sim com Owen, o outro membro do Conselho parado ao seu lado. Owen era visivelmente mais jovem que Grant. Era um homem atípico que talvez se assemelhasse a Dumbledore, exceto por sua marcante personalidade acídula e linha de pensamento metódica, quase mecânica, embora complexa. Ele havia integrado o conselho em meio à crise ministerial durante o ápice da Era Negra, quando o Ministério finalmente admitiu o retorno de Voldemort, e já que a queda do Lorde ainda não era de conhecimento de ninguém além de Hermione (e Minerva), ele fora encarregado pelo alto conselheiro, dado desempenho, de comandar quem quer que fosse (inclusive os membros do Baixo Conselho, como Grant, e essa é a razão de seu incômodo) se isso pudesse conter ou com alguma sorte extinguir as forças de Você-sabe-quem. Sua presença era mais marcante do que a de seu desconfortável encarregado. Apesar do corpo mirrado demais para ser atraente, seus olhos eram muito expressivos e suas feições eram levemente atrativas.

-Saiam daqui, vocês dois!

-Hermione!

-Garota, cuidado com a língua. Somos membros do... - Grant foi interrompido.

-Perdão, senhorita...?

-Hermione Granger.

-Owen, vamos fazer o que precisa ser feito.

-Até onde sei, eu decido o que precisa ser feito. E creio que seria apropriado ouvir o que a srta. Granger tem a dizer.

Grant calou-se. Com um gesto formal, Owen mandou-a prosseguir.

-Não houve julgamento ainda, não há como ele responder em liberdade? Ele não está recuperado e é um milagre que esteja vivo. Vocês estão realmente pretendendo levá-lo prisioneiro nas atuais circunstâncias? Se o removerem agora, ele pode não sobreviver e se algo acontecer com ele sob sua custódia, vou fazer com que chovam tantos processos mágicos em cima de vocês que não sobrará emprego para nenhum de vocês nem como vendedores de feijões mágicos.

-Peculiar – disse Owen, sem desviar o olhar da expressão de desespero e raiva de Hermione. Estudava-a cuidadosamente. - Creio que você está determinada a não nos deixar levá-lo, não? É um comportamento interessante, senhorita. E estou extremamente tentado a ceder.

-Owen... Precisamos levá-lo ou ele escapará. Eu realmente acho que...

-Eu sei o que acha, você já deixou claro. Agora... a senhorita estaria disposta a se responsabilizar por Severo Snape, mesmo que, caso ele escape, a acusação de cumplicidade caia sobre você?

-Estou.

-Ótimo. Que assim seja.

E num estalar de dedos os Conselheiros desvaneceram.

Essa fora a discussão mais fácil que já tivera. Em um misto de surpresa e confusão, nem Hermione nem Pomfrey e Minerva falaram por alguns segundos.

-Eu só espero que saiba o que está fazendo, Hermione – a diretora quebrou o silêncio, unindo as mãos num gesto de estresse.

"Eu também espero, professora", pensou a estudante, tão adulta como jamais fora.

------

E o cheiro era de lavanda. Suave. Relaxante. Não estava cansado, mas sentia vontade de permanecer ali e voltar a dormir. Aquilo era bem diferente da concepção de inferno.

Concentrando-se, podia ouvir sussurros femininos, abafados por uma parede. Moveu-se de modo a deitar de lado e a cama rangeu. Os sussurros cessaram.

------

_(Na sala ao lado)_

-Madame Pomfrey, esse ruído veio do quarto?

-Acredito que sim, talvez você deva ir e retornar amanhã, se ele estiver desperto pode estar um tanto confuso.

-Está bem – desajeitada pelo debate interno sobre saber se ele despertara ou não, Hermione deixou a ala hospitalar.

------

Snape ouviu o barulho da porta e finalmente abriu os olhos. Olhando ao redor, viu a curandeira, a pequena saleta privada da ala hospitalar, a mesinha ao lado da cama com um elegante arranjo de uma única orquídea e algumas folhagens num vaso e, logo ao lado desse, alguns doces. Mas o que ele realmente viu não foi aquilo, como ele poderia ter percebido a orquídea lilás-branca ou os chocolates embalados em papéis rubro-esverdeados? A lavanda, no entanto, era marcante. Era a única coisa ordinariamente extraordinária dali, a única que o remetia a algo etéreo. Mas as coisas mundanas se fazem perceptíveis, as vivas, ao menos.

-Severo! Como se sente?

-Estou em Hogwarts? Vivo?

Ele estava falando! Em toda sua carreira de curandeira, podia contar nos dedos as recuperações livres de resquícios. Mas ainda era muito cedo para assumir isso. Começou a verificar se havia algum sintoma de febre ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Afinal, o paciente fora o único sobrevivente de supostas quatro vítimas da explosão e do soterramento.

-Sim. Graças a Merlin, ou melhor, graças à Srta. Granger.

-O quê?

-Haverá tempo para explicações mais tarde. Agora será melhor se você...

-Papoula... O que houve?

-Você estava quase morto quando chegou aqui, Severo. Foi necessária uma mágica muito antiga e, não me pergunte como, a Srta. Granger tinha posse de uma flor muito rara que os celtas usavam em rituais de magia. Creio que você achará a história toda fascinante, mas para mim o que importa é que funcionou. Assim que estiver completamente recuperado, entretanto, temo que terá que lidar com algumas coisas extremamente desagradáveis.

Por que ele não morrera? E o que diabos Hermione tinha a ver com sua sobrevivência? Lentamente, sua sentença aclarou-se: ele estava condenado a uma vida de eterno desajuste. Era a ironia da vida, por ter colocado a garota em perigo, que ela tenha sido seu carrasco.

Ele fechou os olhos e Madame Pomfrey o deixou a sós. Não conseguiu retomar o sono. Sua mente começou a tentar digerir certas coisas. A explosão, o baque e a inconsciência o haviam poupado de processar a morte de Dumbledore. Agora o silêncio, o quarto branco banhado por um entardecer fraco e a solidão o forçavam a pensar nisso. E era aterrador porque Dumbledore não estaria ali, colocando a mão em seu ombro.

Ele seria o único a chorar pelo diretor hoje.

Ninguém entenderia se o vissem agarrado ao pé da cama, a cabeça nos joelhos, não realmente sentindo a frieza do chão. O que ele sentia dentro... bem, isso era mais concreto do que qualquer coisa naquele quarto.

Não era como se as paredes se estreitassem. Nem como se o chão desaparecesse. Era como se estivessem tentando cortar sua alma, dissecar uma alma-epiderme do topo da cabeça aos pés. Agora fazia sentido implorar pela morte. Tudo aquilo era mais frio que ela. A calma escuridão seria calorosa ou normal para ele, apenas os vivos a veriam como algo frio, uma mera tolice, baseada apenas na sensação térmica e na falta de conhecimento sobre a separação da essência do corpo. Viria como um bálsamo a seu espírito. A dor física era algo que não incomodava, se o fizesse seria absolutamente tolerável. Como alguém poderia se importar com algo tão superficial como o corpo quando a alma gritava e gemia excruciada, excomungada? Ferimentos corporais deixavam memórias em forma de cicatrizes, eram curáveis e, quando profundos demais, libertavam a alma do corpo sofredor.

E quanto aos espirituais? Seriam eles curáveis? Haveria algo forte o suficiente, um limite, para libertar a dor, sendo que a própria agonia de não sentir dor física alguma consumia o interior a ponto de as lágrimas brotarem? E quanto ao vazio, à incapacidade de pertencer ao mundo ao redor? Não haveria mais encaixe. Nem na felicidade alheia que uma alma dilacerada jamais alcançaria, nem meio aos sofredores, com suas dores tão vãs e insignificantes em comparação com sua própria.

Talvez ele estivesse errado afinal. Talvez a vida realmente fosse o inferno.

Ele adormeceu ali, cedendo à escuridão no mesmo momento em o mundo cedia à aurora.

-------

**N/A:**

**Owen e Grant nasceram de um momento de inspiração que eu não pude nem quis conter, apesar do "roteiro" já pronto do capítulo, eles simplesmente passaram de dois anônimos sem personalidade para personagens, de fato. Talvez o cap pareça meio "picotado", porque ele foi uma junção de trechos dispersos que eu resolvi juntar.**

**Espero que gostem! Por favor deem suas opiniões^^**

**Boa sexta pra vocês!**

**Bjinhus**

**Respondendo às reviews:**

**Melguinha3: Que bom que acha meus caps super maravilhosos, fico super feliz^^**

**Espero que eles continuem a te agradar!**

**Duachais Senechais: Tudo vai ser esclarecido quanto a Dumbledore, mas não custa te adiantar algumas coisas. Dumbledore não estava morto, ele estava numa espécie de "coma". Em poucas palavras, seu corpo estava na Casa dos Gritos o tempo todo, só seu espírito que não, e é aí que a Samhain's Potion entra: ela traz de volta a alma de um corpo ainda vivo. O corpo de Dumbledore permaneceu uma concha vazia, sem sinais vitais, mas em nenhum momento morto. E o capítulo anterior se passa depois da suposta morte de Dumbledore, Voldemort vai até lá meramente para zombar do poder ministerial e da Ordem (o resto vai aparecer nos próximos capítulos). Eu diria que o intervalo entre a época que eles estavam e para a qual Snape retornou é de cerca de seis meses, no máximo. Dumbledore não chega a sair da Casa dos Gritos, ele fica à espera de Voldemort, enquanto o Snape do futuro vai se certificar se Hagrid está em segurança, observa seu eu do passado ir recepcionar o Lorde após o reconhecimento da área e da reunião dos aspirantes a comensais e quando entra, há a explosão e o teto todo desaba.**

**Jansev: talvez eu esteja estranhando meu próprio estilo XD**

**Estou muito feliz que esteja gostando! E posso prometer tentar desenvolver um pouco mais, mas acho que aguentarei aumentar no máximo uns dois capítulos além dos dois que já tenho em mente, o desfecho tem me chamado =/**

**Snake: Eu juro que não sei se fico feliz ou amedrontada pelo fato de você não gostar mais do shipper, escrever para alguém ler única e exclusivamente pela escrita é uma responsabilidade e tanto! Enquanto não conseguir descobrir o macete certo, vou arriscando. Me diga quando achar que estou perto^^**


	11. As determinadas e contrárias decisões

**Samhain's Potion**

**Capítulo 11 – As determinadas (e contrárias) decisões**

Ele decidira guardar silêncio. A raiva o consumia por dentro, porque tudo refletia uma tranquilidade acolhedora a seu redor, quando o que ele realmente desejava era a anarquia, o apocalipse, o inferno na Terra. Aquele mundo não deveria ser receptivo para alguém como ele, deveria ser cruel e aterrador, então quando o temporal saiu de dentro de seu corpo e tomou o céu ensolarado, sentiu-se mais comprazido. Deixaria que o julgassem de acordo com o que lhes conviesse, sem proferir palavra que alegasse inocência. Ele havia cumprido seu propósito, havia compensado seus erros da melhor forma que pôde, mas isso não o eximia das consequências de seus atos, então aceitaria a sentença que lhe fosse decretada. Não havia nenhuma ponta solta, ninguém que ficaria a seu lado. Harry Potter o acusaria de ser o assassino de Alvo Dumbledore e nenhuma alma oporia-se nem à pena mais cruel. E ele aceitaria, impassível, ao que quer que fosse.

Não mais respondeu às perguntas de Madame Pomfrey e quando Minerva foi até ele, olhando-o com uma expressão perturbada, quase dúbia, ele apenas devolveu o olhar de maneira indiferente. Ela alertou-o do julgamento, que se daria em breve, e, não se contendo, questionou-o sobre o que ocorrera. Ele respondeu com silêncio.

Entretanto, sendo a capacidade de falar nada mais do que o resultado da necessidade de satisfazer vontades humanas e, por mais conturbado que estivesse, ele não perdera sua humanidade, não demorou até que uma dessas o acometesse.

Graças a sua personalidade fechada, humor ácido e total desinteresse em criar laços com outras pessoas, ele recolhia-se à solidão e ninguém ousava aproximar-se. Por isso a surpresa foi sua primeira reação ao despertar de um cochilo inquieto ao cair da tarde e vê-la sentada na poltrona na parede oposta à da cama. Após constatar que Hermione estava mesmo ali, a ansiedade tomou-o e, num impulso de esconder suas vulnerabilidades, principalmente as provocadas por sua presença, levantou-se da cama e postou-se à beira da janela, dando-lhe as costas.

Hermione o via ali, numa postura que sugeria arrogância e indiferença e que com certeza a teria feito sair dali, não fosse pela curiosa mas não estranha sensação que tinha cada vez que fechava os olhos, como se o inconsciente dele lhe dissesse, em detrimento de sua linguagem corporal, o quão palpável era a tempestade de sentimentos que o tomava.

Ela não podia ver o que ele via, não sabia que o olhar dele não se perdera, mas fixara-se não nas gotículas de chuva no vidro, nem em seu débil reflexo, e sim no seu próprio futuro: a névoa densa porém incorpórea, que desapareceria quando tudo ficasse bem. Ela poderia investigar o que ele sentiu e pensou posteriormente, contudo, não o faria. Seu subconsciente a preveniria porque, no fundo, mesmo sem saber que possível destino ela iria querer que ele tivesse quando lutou para salvá-lo, o que ele previa era exatamente aquele que ela não queria. E ela o mudaria, de um jeito ou de outro.

Ele esperou que ela deixasse o quarto e parte dele queria realmente que ela saísse, enquanto outra ainda queria assegurar-se do bem-estar dela, observar bem sua aparência para comprovar a inexistência de qualquer resquício ou, mais precisamente, qualquer indicação dos danos que ele lhe causara. Aguardou pelo barulho da porta, que nunca chegou.

Snape tinha que fazê-la sair dali a qualquer custo, de outro modo, como se comportaria? Não tinha intenção de despertar compaixão, muito menos nela. Abandonando então a forçada indiferença, começou a cruzar o quarto de um lado a outro repetidas vezes, lançando-lhe curtos olhares, assemelhando-se muito a uma pantera irritada presa numa jaula, visivelmente tentando amedrontá-la. Ela apenas o observou, insuportavelmente silenciosa.

-O que é isso? - disse num estrondo, abrindo a camisa sem se importar com os botões que a fechavam. Não era o que pretendia dizer, mas assim que o fez, surpreendeu-se com genuína curiosidade.

Hermione olhou para o tórax excessivamente pálido, já ciente do que encontraria ali: a flor branca tatuada em seu peito. Havia sido um inesperado efeito colateral, que ela sabia que o deixaria extremamente furioso assim que e se ele se recuperasse o suficiente. Ela permaneceu quieta e voltou a encará-lo nos olhos.

-Então me salvou para me colocar em Azkaban, não? Granger, "a salvadora vitimizada pelo criminoso ingrato" e Potter, "o herói que colocou o assassino de Dumbledore na prisão", que encantador!

De súbito, ele a encurralou na poltrona.

Após tantos anos, ser desagradável para manter os inocentes a salvo já era algo inerente a ele. Raiva e desprezo eram mais simples de lidar do que qualquer outro sentimento.

-Ande, - disse com uma voz peçonhenta – desconte sua raiva.

Ele estava próximo o suficiente. Para ele, a proximidade permitiria que ela o estapeasse e, ao contrário do que fizera no futuro, ele não a impediria. Para Hermione foi próximo o suficiente para que o perfume dele derrubasse tanto as intenções dela de permanecer estoica quanto as dele de parecer insano.

Num abraço que quase fez cair ambos, ela murmurou:

-Eu sinto muito por Dumbledore.

E os olhos dele arregalaram-se. A Hermione que o estava abraçando não podia ser a mesma que ele carregara em seus braços. Essa tinha a pele macia e viçosa, as bochechas levemente rosadas e um brilho sereno nos olhos, não aquela tez pálida e doentia e olhos desesperadoramente frágeis. No entanto... como ela podia saber sobre Dumbledore? E como ela podê abraçá-lo assim?

Achando que o melhor a fazer seria ir embora e aproveitando-se da surpresa dele para tanto, ela desenlaçou os braços do pescoço dele e partiu, convencendo a si mesma de que, por mais que ansiasse, este não era o momento para confortá-lo e sim para buscar um modo de defendê-lo perante o Conselho.

Enquanto cruzava a enfermaria, ouviu os repetidos barulhos da maçaneta, prova de que ele se recuperara do baque, e agradeceu internamente pelo favor que McGonagall lhe prestara ao enfeitiçar a porta para impedi-lo de sair. Com tanta gente desejando a condenação de Snape, não poderia permitir que ele a impedisse de preparar sua defesa.

Seria praticamente uma Promotora da Fé, contra uma sociedade inteira de Advogados do Diabo.

-Eu realmente devo ter estuporado Merlin em outra vida... - murmurou para si.

------

Após afundar-se em poeira na Sala Precisa enquanto recorria a inúmeros livros tentando encontrar alguma evidência que pudesse ser aceita pelo juri, Hermione adormeceu, despertando no parque.

Sinais do inverno acomodavam-se por toda parte em forma de neve e gelo, uma beleza algoz e intolerante com tudo e todos.

A um canto, o mesmo em que o vira naquele parque na primeira vez, próximo à nogueira, estava Severo. Ele parecia mergulhado em dúvida, tão confuso que sequer sabia o verdadeiro motivo de sua confusão. Ela sabia. Mesmo incerta se deveria, aproximou-se dele e chamou-o pelo nome. Quando ele a encarou, não era o professor Severo Snape, e sim um Severo adolescente, não rebelde, mas resignado em face a um destino terrível.

-Eu não entendo.

-Eu sei.

-Como pode ser você? Eu te deixei no futuro, apesar de Dumbledore ter insistido para que eu a trouxesse.

-Eu estive aqui, no jardim, e como tudo aqui está em você, acho que... acho que minha consciência retornou com você.

-Não era essa minha intenção... Você me odeia. Eu a destruí.

-Não, eu não... - Ela olhou em seus olhos, não era mais o jovem Snape que estava lá.

-Eu não queria isso. Sinto muito pelo que fiz, aceitarei as consequências.

Sem que pudesse evitar, já estava abraçando-o novamente e murmurando palavras esparsas num tom consolador e então ele simplesmente desvaneceu.

Ele fora despertado involuntariamente. Ainda no jardim, ela soube ao mesmo tempo em que ele se dava conta: eles o haviam levado.

Ela permaneceu ali, impotente, procurando uma maneira de ajudá-lo.

Ao despertar, Bichento estava na sala, brincando com algo que se assemelhava muito à solução. E então mais de uma lhe ocorreram.

------

-Professora! - Hermione correu ao encontro de McGonagall.

-Hermione, onde você estava? Estive à sua procura toda a manhã, Severo desapareceu.

-Eu não estava em nenhum lugar que você pudesse me encontrar. Não se preocupe, aqueles bastardos estão com ele. Assim que Rony acordar ele provavelmente virá avisar do sumiço de Harry também. Professora, eu preciso de uma lareira para ir até o Ministério.

-Nós precisamos de uma lareira para ir ao Ministério, querida. Eu ainda sou a diretora de Hogwarts e nem mesmo o Ministério tem o direito de raptar aqueles que estão sob minha proteção no castelo.

--------

**N/A:**

**Promotora da Fé: Antes do Papa João Paulo II, o processo de canonização pela Igreja católica contava com dois advogados: o Promotor da Fé, que argumentava em favor da canonização e o Advogado do Diabo, que argumentava contra.**

**Oi gente! **

**Finalmente, depois de tanto tempo sem um novo capítulo, eu voltei!**

**Antes de tudo, há um motivo para eu ter negligenciado a Samhain's, eu não fiquei parada. Eu estava desenvolvendo uma nova ideia, uma história original chamada "O Livro" e comecei a publicá-la no FictionPress, se algum de vocês quiser dar uma passadinha lá e ver do que se trata, o link está no meu perfil aqui do Ffnet^^**

**Eu juro que tentei fazer esse capítulo maior, para compensar o tempo sem atualizar, mas eu tenho algum limite de 2 ½ ou 3 páginas por capítulo e qualquer coisa além disso sai um lixo.**

**Bom, é isso.**

**Bjinhus!**

**Respondendo às reviews:**

**Snake: Pois é, o Severo chegou a um nível crítico... Mas eu entendo um pouco do que ele sente, já me perguntei diversas vezes como seria o mundo sem mim. Ele cometeu um erro e, sendo incapaz de distinguir as exatas consequências desse erro, assumiu a culpa toda, quem não se sentiria propenso a escolher a morte ao fazer isso? **

**Obrigada de novo por ter lido^^**

**Melguinha3: Demorei, mas aqui está^^**

**Espero que continue gostando e obrigada por ler!**

**Duachais Senechais: É, confesso, eu estava tramando alguma coisa XD **

**Só não sei se vou conseguir dar corda, talvez por estar muito no fim da história fique meio corrido, mas vou tentar assim mesmo! Posso adiantar que envolve o Owen =P**

**Obrigada por ler^^**


End file.
